Shuzen Legend
by kyokasuigetsutotsuka
Summary: Naruto is the son of Uchiha Madara and Shuzen Gyokuro, and he is about to shake the foundation of the human world and the Yokai world. As the heir to the Shuzen family and the brother to four sisters, Naruto will fight and think his way through the many dangers presented by many powerful Yokai and his own mother. Strictly Naruto x Moka!
1. New Blood

I Don't Own Naruto or Rosario Vampire!

Shuzen Legend Chapter 1

* * *

The Shuzen family is the most powerful vampire family on the face of the earth as well as the underworld. The ame Shuzen will strike fear into all kinds of ayashi, including other S-ranked beings such as the Yoko and other vampires. The Shuzen manor is the only place inside Japan that houses vampires, so almost all of the vampires in Japan would occasionally visit the infamous mansion.

Despite it's hospitality to others of their own kind, the manor is also the most dangerous place for and being to set foot in. By nature, Vampires are beings that thrives in battle and have large egos. Pride is held in very high value in the crimson eyes of vampires, so much so that one loss in battle could lead to suicide.

The Shuzen family vampires are born into the world with superior abilities compared to other normal vampires. And the head of the Shuzen family has been known as the most powerful vampire for the last several millenia, and as each generation of the head leader past, they have all been proven as the most powerful of all vampires. the current leader of the clan is the daughter of the last...her name is Shuzen Gyokuro.

Born as the heiress of the fable Shuzen family, Gyokuro possessed incredible strength, even in vampire standards. As the heiress of the Shuzen family, Gyokuro was responsible for leading her family when the time comes, and had been training since adolesence to better her prowess as the next most powerful Vampire. The girl was strong...

As the years went by, Gyokuro saw more and more about the vile and disgusting acts of the human race...and she hated it. There was nothing more filthy to her than a human being, and she began a plot in her mind that she will one day kill all humans on the earth...

Like many other vampires of her age, Gyokuro had reached mating maturity, and she set out to find a suitable mate, as she refused to mate with any of the vampires her father chose for her. And it was that year...that she met him.

Uchiha Madara...a supreme vampire that rivaled even her own father. The Uchiha clan was an ancient vampire clan that was almost as powerful as the Shuzen family, but had dwindled down to mere numbers because of their fierce war with the Kitusne Yoko. The great war between the two S-ranked families was cataclismic, and because of their almost equal power, both families ended the war when there was almost no soldiers left to battle anymore...

The name Uchiha was still very revered in the vampire society, as they were still some of the most powerful beings on earth. Madara Uchiha was one vampire that was stronger than all others of his generation, and him alone could have eliminated an entire battalion of the Kitsune. The majority of his strength was a mystery to all his underlings and even to Gyokuro...no one knew why he was so powerful, but Gyokuro suspected that there was something to do with his eyes.

There were times when Gyokuro would watch Madara train himself, and she would occasionally feel a slight rise in power in her lover, and whenever that happened, she would seem to see some changes in his crimson vampire eyes...

The two powerful vampires were happy with each other...and as of natural cause, they mated. It was glorious, and Gyokuro will never in her very long life forget about her first night with Madara. She was in love with the man and she planned to stay with him for the rest of her life...but fate had dealed her a bad hand.

Just a few months into their happy relationship, the Kitsune family leader, the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked Madara. The old fox had never fought himself against the Uchiha, but after seeing what Madara was capable of the old fox knew he had to kill the vampire before Madara surpassed even himself. Madara put up a very nice battle against the all powerful Kitsune, their battle had shook the heavens and split the earth, but the legendary being still defeated the Uchiha.

Gyokuro had changed after that day...she turned from a talented heiress to a psychopathic ruler. As the leader of the Shuzen family, she ordered her people to slaughter each and every Kitsune in sight, and with her power, she utterly destroyed the remaining of the Kitsune clan. Her father was her consultant at the time, and he tried to finished off the Kyuubi no Kitsune...but the Shuzen didn't recieve a challenge as the Kyuubi had been significantly weakened after his battle with Madara and avoided the battle.

It was shortly after that time that the father of Gyokuro passed away, and the woman was named the official leader of the Shuzen family. Because of old traditions, Gyokuro had to marry someone before she becomes the leader, and she chose to marry one of the dark lords, Issa Shuzen, a member of her great family. Gyokuro had no feelings for the man at all, but seeing that he was a powerful vampire in his own right, he will be able to grant her strong children...but they will never be as powerful as her first born.

Madara and Gyokuro had concieved a baby during their brief and happy time, and it turned out to be a son. He was the official heir of the Shuzen family...his name is Shuzen Uchiha Naruto. There was a lot of stress and political struggle when Gyokuro gaze Naruto her late lover's last name as well as her own. The Shuzen family was a very revered clan, and didn't want any sort of inpurity in their next leaader, but Gyokuro was adament about it...

* * *

Naruto looked out the window of the limousine and smiled a little at the beautiful scenery. The young man was at the age of fifteen, and had an aura of royalty. Naruto was tall for his age, standing at 5'5". His hair was a golden blond like his mother, but was spiky and wild like his father, but his was much shorter with two bangs framing the sides of his face. His eyes were a bright blue that resembled his mother's when her powers were supressed.

"Wow...I haven't been back to the Shuzen manor in a few years." whispered the young man to himself as he twirled the underside of a wine glass. "I wonder how the girls are doing..."

Naruto was a vampire, and his personality reflected that fact. Like the rest of his kind, Naruto was cold, powerful and a tad arrogant, but he was only ever like that when he was with others. Whenever it was only him and his sisters, Naruto would be the warmest, most loving brother the girls could hope for. Naruto was five years older than Shuzen Kahlua, the oldest of his younger sisters, seven years older than Akashiya Moka, his step-sister, and ten years older than Shuzen Kokoa, the youngest of all of them.

Kahlua and Kokoa were Naruto's half sisters, as they shared the same mother. Naruto truly loves and cares for the two girls and would protect them with his life if trouble ever arises, but he loved Moka even more. The young silver haired beauty was not related to Naruto at all, as they shared different mother and father. Moka is the daughter of Naruto's step-father and his mistress Akashi Bloodriver. Naruto did see Moka as a little sister, but he had always seen her as his only possible mate.

He would never forget the day he met her...

Naruto would often travel the world with his mother so he was rarely home...but one time they travel back to the mansion and they found out that Akasha had just given birth to a baby girl. Gyokuro did care at all so she walked off somewhere...but Naruto was instantly attracted to the girl's cries. Naruto was only a boy of eight at the time, but he could feel that Moka was destined to be his. From what he could remember, from the second he laid eyes on Moka to the few minutes that he held the baby in his arms...he was in a daze.

Time stopped in the mind of the young Shuzen heir as he looked into the red eyes of Moka. From what he heard from his step-father, little Moka almost died at birth, but she was saved by her mother. Naruto could only smile at the fact that Moka was born and was heaithy, he loved her even then. He could still remember how loud her cries were when she left her mother's arms, apparently, besides Akasha, Moka would cry if anyone was holding her. But when Naruto held her for the first time, Moka didn't cry, she just stared back into her step-brother's blue eyes.

Naruto's musing as interupted by his driver. "Excuse me Naruto-sama, but we have arrived."

Naruto waited for a servant to open his door, and he walked out still holding onto the wine. His eyes scanned over the large mansion of his family and a smile graced his lips. "It hasn't changed at all..." whispered the man as he brought his glass up to his lips and finished his wine. Handing the servant his glass, Naruto smiled as he walked towards the entrance of his home. Naruto was wearing a three-piece white suit as he walked through the large gate.

Naruto grinned when he saw a familiar blonde girl watering her flowerbed with a song on her lips. "Oh my god!" greeted the older brother. "My lovely Kahlua-chan is such a young lady now!" cried the man as he opened his arms. He couldn't believe how much his sister looked like their mother, she was like a mini clone of Gyokuro, especially because she was wearing a classy white dress.

Kahlua's eyes widened as her lips parted into a cute smile. "Naruto-niichan!" cried the girl happily as she dropped her watering things and ran into her brother's arms. "I missed you so much!" mumbled the girl against her brother's clothes. The girl had really grown in the last few years, she was as tall as Naruto's shoulders. "I can't belive you're back!"

Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around his dear sister as well. "I missed you too Kahlua-chan..." whispered the man softly as he gently rocked his sister. Kahlua was the most innocent and kind girl out of the family, and Naruto had always wanted to cherish that trait of his sister.

The blonde girl pulled back and stared up at Naruto with a huge smile. "Everyone has missed you, especially Moka-chan!" chirped the girl happily.

Just when Kahlua said those words, a little girl ran out of the front door holding onto a giant broadsword. The girl had bright auburn hair tied into to ponytails, her greens eyes were filled with pride and a sense of playfullness. the girl was in a checkered skirt and red blouse, and she was skipping towards the gate with a smirk on her face.

"I will beat you today Moka-oneesama!" cried the girl loudly as she charged at the gate.

Naruto was looking at his youngest sister with a smile on his face, the girl was as playful and adorable as he remembered. The young man's grin widened when he noticed the girl stop in her tracks when she saw him and Kahlua, her eyes glazed over for a few seconds before a huge smile graced her face.

The girl dropped her weapon and brighten up greatly at the sight of her older brother. "ONII-SAMA!" cried the girl as she ran towards her brother at top speed.

Naruto chuckled, kneeled down to his sister's height and opened his arms. "How's my little Kokoa-chan!?"

The little vampire jumped at Naruto hugged him tightly around his waist. "You're finally back Onii-sama, I missed you a lot!" cried the girl as she snuggled into her brother.

Naruto smiled and patted Kokoa's head as he lifted her into his arms. The girl was still a small child, she could still fit in her brother's arms as he craddled her to his chest. "I missed my baby sister too." said the man as he felt Kokoa rest against him. "And you have gotten so strong, that sword over there looks really heavy."

Kokoa excitedly pulled away and nodded while still in her brother's arms. "Yep, even Moka-oneesama said so!" exclaimed the girl loudly and proudly.

Naruto chuckled and kissed Kokoa's forehead. "As expected of my little sister" said the man with a smile on his face. "I know you will just be the most powerful vampire ever!"

Kokoa looked up at her brother with starry eyes. "Really?"

The blond man nodded and hugged his sister again. "Of course Kokoa-chan, I have faith in you."

The girl smiled and hugged her brother back. "Thank you Onii-sama, I love you."

Naruto smiled softly and rubbed the back of Kokoa's head. "I love you too Kokoa-chan." The older brother held his little sister in his arms for another minute before he gently placed her down on the ground. Naruto patted Kokoa on the head and smiled at her. "Were you about to go fight with Moka-chan, where is she now?"

Kokoa smiled at the mention of her favorite sister. "Onee-sama was over there, she was walking around the hill area."

Naruto nodded and looked over at Kahlua. "Kahlua-chan, can you and Kokoa-chan inform Issa-ojisan that I am back while I go find Moka-chan?" asked the man kindly.

Kokoa pouted because she didn't want to leave her brother for just a few minutes, but settled after her older sister lifted her into her arms. "Sure Nii-chan!" chirped the very happy girl as she ran inside the manor with Kokoa in her arms.

Naruto smiled and walked over to the hills area to look for his future wife. As he stepped into the grassy fields he could already sense the delicate fragrance of Moka, her natural scent of roses. A smile graced Naruto's face as he followed his senses. The ocean's crashing waves and high winds was like music in his ears and pure breeze through his hair, he was very happy that he would see Moka again. There was not one day during his trip with his mother that he didn't think of Moka, she was one person that will always be forever in his mind, as they were literally born to be together.

Soon the young vampire reached the side of the cliff, and he smiled when he saw the flowing silver hair of Moka. The girl was wearing a black frilly sundress while she sat on the edge of the cliff gazing out at the ocean. Moka was swinging her legs cutely with a soft pout on her face, her red eyes dancing mischieviously as her hair hovered in the wind.

Naruto walked over to his mate as quietly as possible, his smile growing as he got closer. With a burst of speed, Naruto sped forth and wrapped his arms around Moka's waist as he pulled her up. The girl squealed from shock as she was suddenly lifted into the air. Naruto chuckled and spun his mate around and hugged her close to his chest.

Moka didn't know what was happening, so she reacted violently and kneed whoever was holding her in the stomach. "Let go of me!" cried the girl as she pushed out of the man's grasp.

Naruto was amused when he felt Moka knee him, and surprised when he felt her strength. He released her from his arms and rubbed his stomach with his hands. "Wow Moka-chan, is that how you treat me after so long?" muttered the man dejectedly.

Moka looked up at the man and suddenly froze, she instantly recognized the azure blue eyes of her brother. In her whole life, Moka loved two people the most; her mother and her brother. Moko knew full well that Naruto was not really her brother as they had no relations at all, but he was the one person that loves her just as much as her mother. Naruto had been her best friend, teacher and brother. Moka could never describe it, but her brother was the only one that could make her feel tinglily all over, it was like her heart itself was reacting to his presence.

Tears gathered in Moka's eyes as she looked at Naruto. "N-Naru-nii?" whispered the girl softly as her hands slowly reached up to cover her mouth.

Naruto frowned at Moka's tears and knelt down on the ground. "It's me Moka-chan...I'm back."

Moka sobbed as she ran into her brother's arms as fast as she could. "NARU-NII!" cried the girl loudly as she wrapped her arms around her brother as hard as she could. Moka's body shook in Naruto's arms as she continued to cry. "I missed you so much Naru-nii...why did you leave for so long?"

Naruto felt his heart quench at the sadness of Moka's voice. "I'm sorry Moka-chan...I will never leave you again." whispered the man close to the girl's ear.

Moka pulled back a little and looked up at Naruto with her tear-stained eyes. "P-Promise?" asked the girl with a timid pout.

The young man smiled at the cute face of the normally aristocratic and proud vampire. "A promise of a lifetime Moka-chan." said the man genuinely as he pulled Moka back close to him again. "I'm back now Moka-chan...you don't have to feel sad anymore."

Moka nodded against Naruto's shirt. "I know Naru-nii, I am so happy you are back..." whispered the girl softly. "I had been dreaming about you for the whole time you were gone, and I miss you more everyday."

Naruto knew that Moka feels that distinct pull between them just as he does, she could also feel that he was her destined mate. That fact made Naruto even more guilty than before, if he didn't leave then Moka could've been spending everyday with him happily. "I missed you a lot too Moka-chan, I love you." said Naruto differently than when he said the same thing to Kahlua and Kokoa. They were his sisters and he loved them like a brother, but Moka was his future mate, so he loved her romantically.

Moka closed her eyes and rested fully on Naruto. "I love you too."

Naruto enjoyed the closeness between him and Moka. After seeing and holding her again, he realized just how much he missed Moka over the past two years. The time missed between them had made him love and cherish Moka even more than before, and he could never leave her again.

"Naruto-kun...you're back!" said someone from behind Naruto and Moka.

Moka pulled back a little from the hug and saw her mother smiling at them. "Okaa-sama!" exclaimed the girl as she smiled back at her mother. "Naru-nii is back!" cried the girl happily.

Naruto stood up with a smile as he looked over at his aunt. "Hello again, Akasha-obasan."

The second wife of his stepfather was a real beauty, she had long pink hair tied by a black bow, fair skin, and green eyes. She was wearing a large Victorian-styled gown that is black, along with heeled platforms. Like his own mother, Akasha was a woman that always had a smile on her face, but unlike Gyokuro, Akasha's smile was always genuine and kind.

Akasha walked up to her stepson. "You have grown Naruto-kun, you are just as tall as me now." said the woman kindly as she smiled at the young man.

Naruto smiled as Moka was still in his arms. "Yeah, thanks Oba-san."

The pink haired woman smiled again. "Lets go back to the house, you are probably tried from the long car ride."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Sure, lets go!" said the man as he held onto Moka's hand as they walked back.

* * *

The Shuzen Manor was a tradittional aristocratic mansion that housed countless vampires in all of Japan. Shuzen Gyokuro is the owner of the place, but it is under the lead of Issa Shuzen as the lady of the house was not present. The enormous lobby, halls, and rooms gave the place a grand feeling.

Naruto walked through the tall doors of the place and admired the grand features of his home. The double staircase was as attractive as he remembered and the long red carpet was stretched as far as before. Naruto walked passed the grand pillars that supported the house and neared the end of the room. He saw his stepfather waiting for him along with his other two sisters. Naruto never really had any sort of respect for Isaa, as Gyokuro did her best to not make the man Naruto's father figure.

The silver haired man was a capable vampire, but Naruto knew he was a far more powerful being...

"Isaa-ojisan...how've you been?" asked Naruto with a smile as he released Moka's hand. "You seem well..." Naruto smiled at the sight of Moka running to stand with her sisters.

Issa crossed his arm across his chest and bowed a little at Naruto. "I am well Naruto-kun, thank you."

Looking to the side, Naruto many other vampires of all ages, and they were all looking at his direction. It was not an unfamiliar sight, as the Shuzen Manor was a home for all the vampires in Japan, but he didn't liked to be stared at so blatantly by such low lives. Naruto glanced at the vampires on the side through the corners of his eyes and flared his aura...the effect was instantaneous, all the vampires felt an enormous feeling of dread and absolute fear, and they were all forced onto their knees.

Issa's eyes widened for a split-second as he felt Naruto's aura. _'Such power at the age of fifteen...and to think; he was still wearing his limiter.'_

Akasha was also surprised at the young man's power but was more shocked at the reaction Moka had. The silver haired girl was not scared or overwhelmed, but was excited at the scene. Akasha knew her daughter better than anyone, and she knew that her noble girl would hardly ever publicly show her playful and childish side. Only Naruto seem to have that effect on Moka, and there was a simple reason for that...there was a very high chance that Naruto would eventually be her son-in-law instead of step-son.

Kahlua and Kokoa felt the amazing power of their brother and felt nervous, as they never thought their kind and loving brother could generate so much power in a split second.

Moka, on the other hand, was very excited at the surge of Naruto's power. She could never explain it, but whenever she feels Naruto's aura, she would feel exhilerated and also secure. During the time that Naruto was away from her, Moka often felt lonely and paranoid, but those feeling vanished the instant she felt Naruto around her again.

Issa cleared his throat and looked over at his future leader. "So Naruto-kun, what brings you back to Japan?" asked the man curiously. "I was under the belief that you and your mother were still travelling around the globe."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yes, Okaa-sama is still travelling around, but I finished most of my training so I decided to come home." said the blond man before he smiled at his sisters. "And of course, I really miss my adorable sisters." Kahlua, Moka and Kokoa giggled and smiled at Naruto happily, they were all very happy that their brother had come home.

Akasha smiled at her stepson. "Well we are all very happy you are back Naruto-kun, the girls were getting bored from the lack of things to do in the manor, and your presence definitely fixed that problem." said the pink haired lady with a motherly voice. Akasha had always been more of a mother figure to Naruto since she had married Issa. Gyokuro cares a lot about Naruto, but she was more concerned about grooming him into a powerful successor and had not been the most friendly of mothers.

Kahlua clapped her hands together excitedly and smiled at Naruto. "So how long are you planning to stay home Naruto-niichan!?" chirped the girl sweetly.

The older Shuzen chuckled at his sister. "I'll be home for the foreseeable future, I really don't have anything to do now since I'm done with training, so I'm going to take a long break here at home." Naruto looked back at his very happy sisters and smiling step-parents. "I am quite tired from travelling, so I must excuse myself to my room..." Akasha and Issa only nodded at his words.

Kahlua quickly grabbed onto Naruto's arm. "I'll help you unpack Naruto-niichan!"

Naruto smiled and nodded at the girl. "Sure Kahlua-chan..."

Kokoa and Moka smiled and quickly grabbed onto Naruto as well. "We want to help too!" cried Kokoa loudly.

Naruto chuckled and lifted Kokoa into his arms. "Okay, lets go..." Moka held onto Naruto's hand and all four siblings headed towards Naruto's room.

* * *

Naruto was silently resting on his large bed as he stared up at the ceiling, he was in a simple black t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. He smiled at the thought of the his sisters helping him unpack his things, and ended up messing all his things around, if he just unpacked alone, the whole process would have lasted half as long. Naruto didn't mind the extra time at all, as he cherished the time he spent with his most precious people. As the daughters of the Shuzen houehold, all of them will one day be some of the most important figures in the world, and Naruto wanted to keep them from the real world for as long as he could.

For the last few years, Naruto had learned a large veriaty of skills, assassination skills, bomb disposal skills, language skills to name just a few. In the hopes that he'd inherit the title of the Shuzen House's leader, Gyokuro was confident in this education as it is "fit for an emporer"

Gyokuro had said to her son many times that he was an extraordinary vampire that had incredible potential, just like his father. Naruto had researched all about his infamous father, Uchiha Madara, and the knowledge he gained earned his father a lot of respect from him. Madara was a vampire that defied everyone's expectations and shattered the very limits of reality with his power. He alone was capable of destroying the majority of the powerful Kitsune Yoko clan, which was considered to be impossible.

His mother did mention something about his father's eyes being very different and that she had no idea what it was...but he knew perfectly.

Naruto had always been a little wary anout his mother. He loved her like a son would his mother, but her kind smile always seem to strike fear into his heart, so he tends to hide some of his power from her. Gyokuro had trained him with all sorts of martial arts styles and battle strategies that would greatly improve the natural aura powers of vampires, but Naruto had something that no other vampire possess. Naruto had unlocked the power during one of his most intense training missions, and it had saved his life many times after that.

There was no name for it, as only he and maybe his father had ever possessed it, so Naruto decided to give it a name himself; the Sharingan. His eyes gave him the power to copy the movements of his opponents like a mirror, so he gave it that name. Aside from the most basic function of his power, his eyes also allowed him to cast illusions of all sorts onto anybody as long as he maintain eye contact with them, and allowed him to have access to powers that was very powerful even by vampire standards.

One of the most often attack used by Naruto was his ability to sprout black flames from his eyes, and these flames were inextinguishable. Anything he laid his eyes on would catch on fire with his black flames, and that would an inevitable death. Naruto had used his flames in front of his mother before, and had obviously been very intrigued, but strangely didn't question him about it creation, so Naruto just left it alone...

Naruto knew full well that his mother had a purpose for him and his powers in her organization, but had no idea what her organization is or what he plans to do. The young vampire knew that he should listen to his mother and follow her orders, but if it conflicts with his personal philosophy or would potentially harm his sisters, than he would not be obedient. The man sighed and closed his eyes, he mother was only done with him for the moment, he knew better than anyone that Gyokuro will be back to Japan soon...

Several knocks on the door interupted Naruto's train of thought. "Come in, the door's not locked." said the man as he sat up.

The door ease opened as someone's arm hugged the side of the door, and soon several strands of silver hair flowed into view. "Naru-nii, can I come in?" asked a smiling Moka.

Naruto smiled back at the girl and nodded. "Of course you can Moka-chan!"

Moka giggled and quickly ran into the room after she closed the door. She ran to Naruto's bed and jumped on top happily. Her smile was contagious to Naruto, and her presence made his troubles go away. The girl was a noble and powerful young girl, she had the posture of a mature lady, but she will show her childish and playful side to only Naruto. The was no need to be strong in front of her brother, he will never do her any harm and will protect her if anything happens.

Naruto chuckled and the happy girl and scooted closer to her on the large bed. "What are you doing here Moka-chan, you should be asleep by now." asked the man as he ruffled the girl's hair.

Moka looked a little sheepish and scratched her cheek a little. "I am sleepy, but I still want to be with Naru-nii..." said the girl with a small blush. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Naruto had to hold back a laugh at the blushing girl and how she phrased the question, but nodded happily. "Of course you can Moka-chan, I would love to spend more time with you."

The girl smiled brightly and jumped into Naruto's arms. "Thank you Naru-nii!" cried Moka happily.

Naruto kissed the top of Moka's head and lifted her up. "Well I am very tired and you need to have your rest, so lets sleep now." said the young vampire as he lifted his blanket and laid down with Moka next to him. With a snap of his fingers, the lights turned off and the moonlight was the only source of light in the room. Naruto covered himself and Moka with the blanket, and sighed in relaxation. Moka smiled as she snuggled into Naruto's chest and held onto his shirt as she tried to sleep.

"Good night Naru-nii", whispered Moka sleepily. "I love you"

Naruto smiled and held his future mate close to him. "Good night Moka-chan." whispered back the vampire as he wrapped his arms protectively around Moka. "I love you too."

* * *

The End!

The is my newest story, and I hope you all liked it. I have recently started to read Rosario Vampire, and I love it, so I decided to write a story about it. I wanted to write this without the Naruto aspect, but I hate Tsukune as the main character, so I used Naruto.

This will be a Naruto x Moka story, there will be not harem at all!

**PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED TO KNOW HOW EVERYONE FEELS ABOUT THE STORY!**


	2. First Blood

I Don't Own Naruto or Rosario Vampire!

Shuzen Legend Chapter 2

* * *

Naruto woke up with a sense of comfort throughout his body, he hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time. The warmth in his bed was perfect, it was not too hot or too cold, and his body felt completely at ease and rested. He looked around his surroundings and he found that instead of being in a training camp or a military base, he was in his own room, the room that he grew up in.

A smile graced his lips softy as his heart was filled with happiness and peace, and he he tried to move his arms, he noticed something, or someone holding resting on his right arm. Naruto looked over to the right side and saw his future mate lying peacefully on his arm. Her silver hair was spreaded along the pillow they shared and her lips were curled into a soft smile.

Naruto lifted his left hand and reached over to Moka to brush away a few strands of hair in her face. He smiled and lightly caressed Moka's soft cheek with his palm, and he laughed a little at the slightest twitch on her eyebrows.

Moka felt somethimg warm touch her cheek and it slowly woke her from slumber. Her soft eyes opened to reveal her crimson orbs, and the first thing they saw was her favorite blue eyes of her older brother. The girl was suddenly reminded of the fact that her beloved brother was back and would not be leaving for a long while. Moka was suddenly filled with happiness and woke up instantly.

"Good morning Naru-nii!" said the girl with a happy but soft voice.

Naruto smiled back at the girl and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Good morning Moka-chan, how did you sleep last night?" asked the young man kindly.

Moka smiled sweetly and nodded a little. "I slept great...it was perfect."

The older vampire nodded in agreement and pulled the girl closer against his chest. "Yeah, and you were the one that kept me warm..." said Naruto as he took in the delicate scent of Moka's hair, she was still much too young for them to live as lovers, but he still loved his mate more than anything.

Moka sighed and closed her eyes as she laid her head gently against the crook of Naruto's neck. "You make me feel warm too Naru-nii..." whispered the girl as she leaned closer to her brother. A soft smell traced itself to Moka's senses, and it smell exquisite to her, so much so that she pushed her nose against Naruto's neck.

Naruto chuckled a little at the itchy feeling. "What are you doing Moka-chan?" asked the teenage boy as he laid on his back and let Moka continue to sniff his neck.

Moka felt like something had taken her over as she began to lick Naruto's neck. "You...you smell so good Naru-nii..." mumbled the girl softly.

Naruto couldn't help but blush at the girl's actions. "S-Stop it Moka-chan, it tickles."

The girl closed her eyes and licked her fangs as she opened her mouth. "I am...hungry." Without another warning, Moka sank her fangs into Naruto's neck and began to feed off his blood. "Capu-chuuuu". The moment the older vampire's blood touched her tongue, Moka felt like she was in pure euphoria. The taste of her brother's blood was better than anything she had ever tasted in her life, and she couldn't get enough of it. Moka moaned a little as her body became hot and filled with power, she could feel her brother's power surrounding her own.

Naruto was shocked that Moka suddenly started to drink his blood, he thought it will take the girl another few years to find his blood desirable, but apparently the girl was more mature that he thought. When two vampires had recognized each other as each other's mate, they will start to desire their partner's blood and they will only drink from their partner once they have had their blood once. This means that Moka had already developed a sense that she recognized Naruto as her mate, and she was claiming her desire.

Naruto held onto Moka's head as she drank his blood. "Moka-chan..."

After another minute, Moka's hunger dissapated and she regained most of her senses. Her eyes suddenly snapped opened and she pulled away from Naruto's neck. "Oh my god!" cried the girl as she covered her mouth with her hands. "Naru-nii, I'm so sorry, I didn't know what came over me!" exclaimed the girl as she looked at the slightly bleeding neck of her brother.

Naruto sat up and shook his head. "It's okay Moka-chan..." said the young man as he pulled the girl close and stroked her hair tenderly. "It was natural...I didn't mind it at all."

Moka had a very worried expression on her face. "Are you sure Naru-nii?..."

The older vampire chuckled with a nod. "Of course I am..." said the man before he looked into the eyes of Moka. "But how do you feel now?"

Moka blushed a little and looked down. "Your blood tasted really good...it was the best thing I have ever tasted." said the girl with a cute smile. "And it made me feel really good."

Naruto chuckled. "Once we vampires have tried the blood of another, he or she will only like that one blood type, so you will always like my blood from now on."

The girl looked up curiously. "Does that mean you will let me suck your blood everyday?"

Naruto chuckled and nodded. "If that is what you want, sure." said the older brother amused and happy. "But you can't tell anyone about it, including our parents and Kahlua-chan and Kokoa-chan." Naruto was not afraid of letting their family know about Moka being his future mate, but he didn't want to tell them when Kahlua and Kokoa were still so young, they might be confused. Naruto was pretty sure that Akasha wouldn't object their relationship, and he couldn't care less about Issa's opinion, but he wanted his own mother present when he tells them.

Moka was thinking over the situation, she didn't want to lie to her family, but it was no big deal. "Okay Naru-nii, I won't tell!"

Naruto nodded approvingly. "Okay then, go brush you teeth, you just had breakfast but we still need to eat dowstairs."

The girl nodded with a smile on her face. "Okay Naru-nii!" exclaimed Moka as she hopped out of bed and ran to her own personal bathroom down the hall. Naruto could only smile at the joy of his future mate. It was very weird for Naruto to have such strong feelings for the young girl, and it will continue to be weird until Moka was at least fifteen years old, but there was nothing he could do about it as all vampires find their mates like so.

* * *

Naruto walked down the grand staircase wearing a three-piece black suit and a red tie. There was a smile on his face after the night of very restful sleep and he was looking forward to a day with his family. The dining room was not far from where he was, so he decided to travel their at a leisure pace and take in the scenery of the home he had beenn absent from for a long time. Naruto had many great memories in the manor, and all of them included his sisters and future mate...

Walking closer to one of the large pillars against the side of the room, Naruto saw some of the markings that he had made when measuring the heights of his sisters. The gold marker was for Kahlua, the silver marker was for Moka, and the orange marker was for little Kokoa. He could see that the marks were still the same since he left home, indicating that the girls hadn't continued their tradition of marking height every month...it saddened him to see that he made his sisters lose something during his time away.

With a sigh, the Shuzen heir turned around the corner and walked into the large dining hall where his family were sitting. Naruto saw that he was the last one to the table and he smiled at the occupants. "Sorry it took me so long to get here, but I was looking around the house a little bit." said the man as he sat down in his traditional seat, right across from Akasha, diagonal from Issa, and besides Kahlua.

Issa only nodded silently as Akasha smiled at the young man. "It's alright Naruto-kun, how did you sleep?"

Naruto smiled back at the motherly woman. "I slept great Oba-san, I missed my bed over the years." said the man amused.

Kahlua giggled and nudged Moka, who was sitting on her other side. "Were you scared last night or something Moka-chan, why did you sleep in Naruto-niichan's room?" asked the happy girl as she remembered seeing Moka snuggling with Naruto when she wanted to wake them up earlier in the morning.

Moka rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as Akasha looked very amused. "I wanted to talk with Naru-nii more last night, so I just decided to sleep in his room" explained the girl casually before she gave her sister a look. "And I am never scared Onee-chan!"

Akasha giggled at her daughter. "You miss your brother too much to sleep in a different room, huh sweetie?"

Naruto smiled at the small blush on Moka's face. "There is nothing wrong with that, I love talking to Moka-chan." said the man to bring the attention away from the embarassed girl.

Little Kokoa stormed through her breakfast before she looked over at her big brother. "Onii-sama, can you help me train later?" asked the girl with her big green eyes.

Naruto looked over at his little sister and nodded with a smile. "Sure I can, I want to see how much stronger you all have become."

Issa nodded. "That is good, you girls will learn a lot from Naruto" said the man stoically. "I'm sure Gyokuro-sama had taught him many things in the last few years..."

Kahlua perked up at the mention of her mother. "Naruto-niichan?" started the girl as her older brother looked over at her. "Is Okaa-sama going to come back anytime soon, I really miss her..." sakd the blonde mini Gyokuro with a pout on her face.

Issa and Akasha were afraid of the answer and Naruto inwardly sighed. He had no idea what his mother wants or will do, as she was a very secretive person. Naruto was sympathetic to Kahlua's love for their mother, he really doubts that Gyokuro actually cares for any of them really. He looked over at Kokoa and saw that the little girl also had a hopeful look on her face, she also wanted her Mom back and that just pains Naruto greatly.

"I really don't know Kahlua-chan, she didn't say anything..." said Naruto with a kind smile on his face.

Kokoa and Kahlua frowned and looked down a little. "Oh...okay..."

Naruto smiled sadly at his sisters. "Hey, don't be sad, I'm sure Okaa-sama misses you all very much and will be back to see you soon..." said the man as he hugged Kahlua with one arm. "She loves you both dearly, she has a picture of both of you around where ever she is."

Kokoa perked up at that. "Really?"

Akasha nodded with a motherly smile on her face. "Of course Kokoa-chan, Gyokuro-sama loves the two of you just like I love Moka-chan, she is your mother afterall."

Naruto nodded and patted his sisters' heads. "Okay, that's enough talking...finish your breakfasts and we will go train."

Kokoa and Kahlua both had bright smiles on their faces as they dug into their plateful of food, both feeling better about their distant mother...

* * *

The Shuzen Manor had it own armory and training dojo, it was an often place for the Shuzen sisters to train together in the arts of fighting. Akasha and Issa would occasionally train them their daughters personally and teach them various skills and the Shuzen daughter were quite powerful even by vampire standards.

Kahlua was the most powerful out of the three girls, but that is most likely because of her older age. Her agility, battle mind, and combat skills were way beyond her years The blonde girl had a friendly and kind mind, so she detests violence and and battles, but as a Shuzen heiress, it was a cross that she must bare.

Kahlua stared down at her older brother with a slight frown on her face. "Are you ready Naruto-niichan?" asked the girl softly.

Naruto smiled at the girl softly. "Relax Kahlua-chan, this is just a normal spar, no one will get seriously hurt..." said the man to his kind sister.

The young man stood on one end of a large Dojo as his sister stood on the other, and they both were in a ready position. Moka, Kokoa and Akasha were standing on the side of the battle area in some chairs as they looked on to the battle. Kokoa was giddy like the little girl she was, she had always known that her big sister and big brother were very powerful vampires, and she knew the fight between them will be great. Moka was even more excited than her little sister as she really wanted to see Naruto in action. She had always loved watching Naruto train when he was training at home a few years ago, his movements always mezmorized her because of it's fluidity and effectiveness...and it made her feel exhilerated!

Akasha sighed as she sat in her chair a little awkwardly, she knew that her surrogate daughter hated to fight but was constantly forced to because she was a vampire. The woman had tried to talk to her husband about reducing Kahlua's training and maybe teach some culinary arts, but the vampire lord just says that it was strictly Gyokuro's orders. Akasha knew that her husband had no power when it came to Gyokuro's orders, and she hoped that Naruto could do something about it.

* * *

Issa stood on the other side of the battle area as his wife and daughters and acted as a judge for the match. "Are the two of you ready?" asked the man stoically.

Kahlua lowered into a combat stance and nodded seriously. "Hai Otou-sama!"

Naruto looked over at the man and just gave him a nod, he didn't move from his initial casual position...

Issa looked at Naruto a little warily but ignored his actions entirely. "Hajime!"

Naruto watched as his sister vanish from his sight with a burst of speed that was very impressive for a girl her age. Trying to pinpoint the location of the blonde girl, Naruto looked around his surroundings, but his casual demeanor remained.

"Your movement are good Kahlua-chan..." said the young vampire with a smile on his face. Suddenly, a blast of air pressure emerged in front of Naruto and it revealed Kahlua right in front of him with her fist aimed at his face. "But you are too predictable." finished Naruto as he caught his sister's punch with his bare hand. Naruto was amused when he saw his sister's eyes widen in shock as he pulled her to him and restrained both her arms behind her back.

Kahlua grunted in pain as she tried to force her way out of the lock. "H-How did you catch me so easily?" cried the girl fustrated.

Naruto sighed. "As I have said, even though your speed is impressive, your high speed movements lack spontaneity and you took the same route everytime, so it was easy for me to catch you."

* * *

Kokoa watched on in shock as her brother effortlessly caught and immobilized her sister. She had experienced fighting her sister at high speeds before, and she knew perfectly how fast Kahlua could move, it was baffling to her that Naruto didn't even have to move to catch her. From the looks of it, Naruto was not even intimidated by Kahlua's skills, he was just scoping her errors and correcting her lovements.

"Onii-sama is so amazing!" exclaimed the girl excitedly as she looked over at her sister and step-mother.

Moka smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Kahlua-neechan is very powerful and Naru-nii is brushing her off like nothing."

Akasha smiled at the words of the girls and continued to look at the fight between the two Shuzen vampires. She had to admit that Naruto was truely a terror for a boy of his age. At the mere age of fifteen he was stronger than most other full grown vampires of the Shuzen family, and he hadn't even released his limiter yet. As a powerful vampire herself, Akasha could tell that Naruto had vast amounts of potential, and Gyokuro had clear noticed it. Naruto had to potential to be one of the most powerful vampires to ever exist, even greater than his own father...

Akasha looked down at the girls and patted their heads. "Listen girls, pay close attention to this fight, you will both learn from it."

Kokoa and Moka smiled at their mother. "Hai Okaa-sama/Oba-sama!"

* * *

Naruto released Kahlua from his hold and jumped back a fair amount of distance, he smiled as he watched his sister recover from the lack and focus her eyes on him. The girl had good power for her age and her stance was near perfect.

Naruto took the initiative and ran towards Kahlua while maintaining most of the stance. He was in front of the girl in under a second and launched a punch at her midsection. Kahlua was quick to react as she side stepped to the right quick enough to avoid most of the punch, but her side was still grazed by it. She use her side momentun to fling her left fist at her brother's face, but the man completely dodged her attack by leaning back.

Naruto used his forearm to push Kahlua back by her collarbone, and as she was trailing backwards, Naruto fired a kick to her face.

Kahlua saw the attack and blocked it with her own forearms, but the force behind the kick still knocked her back against the ropes. Naruto followed through with a sweep, but the girl managed to dodge him. The girl cried out a battle cry as she jumped up and kneed Naruto right under the chin, but she was fustrated when she saw that she only struck an after-image.

Naruto side stepped as the girl tried to knee him in the gut, he grabbed one of her arms, and locked it behind her back. He forced her to turn the other way as his hand locked her still. Kahlua growled and glared at Naruto before she kicked over her shoulder at Naruto's face. The man dodged her strike and let go of her lock. Kahlua turned around and attacked Naruto with a barrage of punches and kicks, coming at him at all directions at a good speed.

_'Kahlua-chan is pretty good, her technique is polished...all she is really lacking is her power...' _ thought Naruto silently as he analysed the girl's movements as he blocked all of her attacks.

Kahlua was growing fustrated. "Why...can't I hit you Nii-chan!" cried the girl as she struggled to keep up with Naruto's speed. She didn't know that even if her attacks were faster than most others, her strikes become predictable after a while, and Naruto had taken advantage of that. No matter how much faster her strikes become, Naruto seem to dodge her attack before she even reaches him, it was like he knew exactly what she was thinking.

Kahlua suddenly saw one opening near Naruto's midsection, feeling excited, she fired a hard punch at that area, but to her ever shock, Naruto dodged her at the last minute and caught her wrist with his right hand. Before she could react, Naruto was behind her, locking her arm against her back. One of his leg stepped up and blocked her right leg, so she could attack over her shoulder anymore. Kahlua struggled in the hold, but the man was much stronger than her, so it was no use.

"Again Kahlua-chan, your technique is good and polished, but you need to me more random and spontaneous to really enhance your combat skills" said the man seriously. "Right now I can predict your every attack." finished Naruto as he released Kahlua again for his lock.

Kahlua walked back a little sadly. "I'm sorry Nii-chan..."

Naruto shook his head. "You don't need to be sorry Kahlua-chan..." said the man before he turned more serious. "But you need to be more serious and not hold back you rtue power...I know you are much stronger than this!" Naruto walked forward a little to his sister. "I want to see how powerful you truely are Kahlua-chan, don't be afraid to hurt me..."

Kahlua's breathing went a little uneven as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry Nii-chan..." mumbled the girl as she gripped her fists and power surged. Naruto watched on in surprise as his sister's power grew significantly as her tears flowed from her eyes. "I'M SORRY!" Kahlua suddenly rushed foward with a new found speed and aimed a heavy punch at Naruto, but before it struck it's target, Naruto moved out of the way and the punch shattered the wall behind the man.

Naruto landed a few feet away from the girl with a smile on his face. "Thats it Kahlua-chan, show me what you are capable of!"

Kahlua whimpered as tears continued to flow down her cheeks. "Sorry!" The blonde girl charged at Naruto again with very high speeds, and her aura ripped the ground underneath her feet. Naruto grunted in a liittle pain as he blocked a hard punch from Kahlua, but he continued to block each and every single one of them. The girl was getting faster and faster by each punch she throws, and soon she started to use her legs as well. Kahlua timed her attacks better than before, she counted every punch she threw and she would randomly fire a kick along with a random punch, and that made Naruto try harder.

Naruto was being forced back a little by his sister's increasing power and speed. "You are much more powerful than I have originally thought Kahlua-chan." said the man as he jumped up to avoid a ground shattering heel kick.

Kahlua stretched her fingers out to create a blade shape with her hand and charged at Naruto with an oppressing aura. She slashed her hand down at Naruto and the man parried her attack away to the side with a swipe. Naruto landed a solid punch on Kahlua's stomach and it knocked her back a little, but it did not stop her at all.

Naruto smiled at the power of his sister. "I see..." muttered the man softly as he continued to block and parry all of Kahlua's attacks. "Your tears are not signs of sadness, but they are your atonement...very good Kahlua-chan."

Kahlua charged at Naruto once again with her hands stretch out, she channeled energy into her arms to make them stronger and more durable...her eyes were solely focused on Naruto's own as she delivered a lethal attack...

Naruto suddenly vanished from view and appeared right in front of Kahlua as she was charging at full speed. The man pushed her arms away and let the girl crash into his chest, Naruto wrapped his arms around the girl tenderly and rested his head on her shoulder. The girl relaxed instantly and her breathing leveled out again...

"Okay Kahlua-chan...thats enough, you showed me how powerful you are..." whispered the older vampire into his sister's ears softly. "I am so proud of you..."

Kahlua slowly regained her consciousness in her brother's arms and allowed herself to fully rest on her brother. "Nii-chan..."

Naruto smiled and kissed the top of Kahlua's head. "Just rest for now Kahlua-chan, you deserve it."

* * *

Moka and Kokoa were in shock, they never knew that their sister was so powerful. Her attacks were faster than what they could follow with their eyes and her attacks shattered everything they came into contact with. That was not the sweet and kind sister they were familiar with, in that few minutes, Kahlua was a different person, she became a vicious and cold vampire. Kokoa was honestly scared of her sister at that moment, she never thought her loving Kahlua-oneesama could be so primal.

Moka looked up at her mother worried. "Okaa-sama, is Onee-chan okay?" asked the girl as she looked over to the sleeping girl in Naruto's arms.

Akasha smiled down at her daughter. "Of course my dear, Kahlua-chan is just tired from all her fighting with Naruto-kun." said the woman kindly as she patted her daughter's head. "She used up a lot of energy and needs her rest."

Moka nodded as she looked back at her mother. "What happened to Onee-chan back there, she looked like she lost her mind and started to attack Naru-nii really viciously?"

Akasha sighed and nodded. "Yes, that was Kahlua-chan's true power, but it seems that she hated to use it as she need atonement to convince herself to use it against Naruto-kun."

Kokoa looked confused. "Why would Kahlua-oneesama hold back so much all the time, she was so strong!" exclaimed the girl happily as she waved her arms around.

The pink haired woman only smiled at the cute girl. "Kahlua-chan is a very gentle girl, Kokoa-chan." started the older vampire softly. "She hated fighting and anything violent, so she contantly represses her powers to prevent hurting others...like you or Moka-chan."

Kokoa looked back at her big sister. "Ohhh..."

Akasha also looked at the fallen girl with shock in her eyes. The girl had shown strength that was incredible for a girl her age, she could have defeated the greatest elites of the Shuzen army with that power. It was a good thing that Kahlua was such a gentle girl, or else she would truely be a monster that will strike fear into the hearts of countless others.

* * *

Issa smirked at his daughter's power, it was truely magnificent. For a girl of age ten to possess such prowess as a fighter was very rare, and if she maintains that level of superiority, she will be a very powerful vampire when she is full grown. Bu the man must recognize Naruto's power as well, he defeated Kahlua without even trying, and that only shows how powerful the young man already is.

"Well done Kahlua-chan, that was very good." said Issa as she took his daughter from Naruto's arms.

Naruto looked at his step-father seriously. "You should take her to her room, she needs some rest after that."

Issa only nodded at the young man's words. "Of course Naruto-kun, but do you need any sort of rest?" asked the man curiosly.

The blond man just shook his head with a smile. "No Oji-san, I am perfectly fine."

Akasha walked up to the two men and smiled. "Issa-kun, we should bring Kahlua-chan up to her room first, Naruto can handle Moka-chan and Kokoa-chan alone." Issa nodded at his wife's words and vanished from sight with a burst of energy. Akasha smiled at her step-son. "That was very good Naruto-kun..." said the woman before she left the same way her husband did.

Naruto looked over at the two remaining girls and smiled. "So...do the two of you still want me to test your strength?" asked the man amused.

Kokoa actually looked down a little and shook her head. "No Onii-sama, there is no way that I can beat you or Onee-sama right now." muttered the girl softly as Naruto and Moka looked at her concerned. "I still want to spar with you Onii-sama, but after I train a while first..."

Naruto walked up to his little sister and knelt down to her height. "Okay Kokoa-chan, how about starting tomorrow, I will train you personally...and when I say you are ready, you can fight Moka-chan then." suggested the older vampire kindly.

Kokoa brighten up at his words. "Okay Onii-sama, that sounds great!" cried the girl as she hugged Naruto around his neck.

Naruto laughed and lifted the girl up as he stood. "Okay then...you go get some rest and prepare for tomorrow's training..." said the man as he let the girl down on the ground. Kokoa smiled at him and nodded before she ran back to her room to think about what things she wanted to learn from Naruto.

The older brother watched his little sister speed back to her room with a smile on his face, he really adored his sisters. Kahlua was much more powerful than he expected, and he knew that his mother will reach out to her soon. Naruto really didn't want that for Kahlua and Kokoa, but there was nothing he could do at the moment. His powers were still not perfected, and he needed a few more decades to perfect his skills, so he has no choice but to follow his mother's orders...but if the time comes that he must betray his mother to save either one of his sisters, than he will.

Naruto felt someone hold on to his hand, and he looked down to see Moka smiling up at him. "Naru-nii, you were really amazing in that fight with Onee-chan." said the girl her bright red eyes. "I couldn't even see how you moved that fast!"

Naruto smiled and kneeled down a little to Moka's height. "You will be able to do that too..." said the man truthfully. "Do you want to train with me and Kokoa-chan, I promise that you will get stronger."

Moka nodded right away. "Of course I do, I always wanted you to train me, Naru-nii." exclaimed the girl with a happy yet unfocused voice.

The blond man kissed Moka's forehead and smiled at her. "Then I will train you as best as I can." said Naruto as Moka still looked like she had something to say. "What is it Moka-chan...is something wrong?"

Moka suddenly jumped into Naruto's arms and snuggled her face into the crook of his neck. "I...I'm hungry..." whispered the girl cutely.

Naruto chuckled and little and wrapped his arms around his future mate's frame. "Then eat up Moka-chan, I don't mind."

The girl smiled brightly at that and quickly sank her fangs into Naruto's neck. "Capu-chuuuu..."

* * *

The End!

That was the second chapter of Shuzen Legend, and I hope you all liked it. The next chapter will be the introduction of Shuzen Akua, which will be very interesting. XD

**PLEASE REVIEW, I REALLY LOVE REVIEWS! :D**


	3. The Eldest Sister

I Don't Own Naruto or Rosario Vampire!

Shuzen Legend Chapter 3

* * *

Akasha and Kokoa were standing on the side of a large training area watching Naruto battle with Moka. The young silver haired vampire was not as powerful as her older sister, but she was very strong for her age. Moka's raw power and technique is comparable to her older sister's and she was two years younger than Kahlua. Moka's style of fighting greatly resembled her mother's, as the elder vampire was the one who taught Moka everything.

Naruto enjoyed sparring with someone with Akasha's style of fighting, it was straight forward and deadly, making him very proud of Moka. It has been two weeks since Naruto returned to Japan and started to train Kokoa and Moka, and the girls had once again gotten use to living with their older brother. All three sisters were very happy that their loving brother were back home, with him around they always feel wanted and loved.

"Very good, Moka-chan, keep it up!" said Naruto as he continued to block and parry Moka's attacks.

The silver haired girl bit her lips in concentration as she analyzed her brother's blocking patterns. _'This is impossible, his blocking pattern is always changing, it is like he knows where I will strike next...' _

Akasha watched her daughter proudly on the sidelines, Moka had gotten much more powerful since two weeks ago, the difference was so great that he was astounding. Normal training wouldn't have effected Moka so much, it had to be something else, and Akasha had a very good idea of what it was. The mother of Moka really didn't mind Naruto being her daughter's mate, as he was probably the one man that she would trust with her daughter.

Akasha had always noticed a connection between Naruto and Moka, they were much closer together than with their other siblings, and she had always known why. Akasha was the oldest vampire in the Shuzen family, and she knew about her race's behavior like the back of her hand. She noticed that Naruto was attracted towards Moka the moment he laid eyes on her when she was first born, and that could only mean that they were born to be with each other.

It really was quite rare for two vampires of different bloodlines to be attracted to each other so early, and that shows how perfect of a match Naruto and Moka will be. The seven years between them were really nothing as they were vampires and would live for hundreds of years, so there was no issue there. Akasha smiled at the thought of a grown up Naruto and a grown up Moka taking their wedding photo together, she could see how beautiful her daughter would look.

There was only one problem...Shuzen Gyokuro. It was no mystery to Akasha that the matriarch of the Shuzen family hated herself and Moka, but the reason was beyond her. Gyokuro never had any sort of feelings for Issa, he was just a man that she used to foster her children. No one after Uchiha Madara would be capable of truly reach into Gyokuro's heart. If the woman really hated herself and Moka so much, she would undoubtedly try to prevent Naruto and Moka from getting together...

A smiled graced Akasha's face, she knew that if Naruto really loved Moka, he would undoubtedly stop at nothing to be with her, so there was nothing to worry about...

Naruto's arms were a blur as he blocked every attack thrown at him by Moka, and the girl was getting tired pretty quickly. Moka's speed was gradually slowing down as her breathing got increasingly rapid, and sweat was dripping down the side of her face. Naruto really admired the girl's determination and perservation, if it was Kahlua or Kokoa, he was sure that they would have thrown a tantrum. The fire in Moka's eyes did not waver the slightest amount, even after not being able to land a single hit for the last half an hour.

Moka was really tired, her arms and legs were numb, and she could feel her strength leaving her. The girl couldn't believe how fast her brother was, no matter how hard or fast she kicks or punches him, his arms would somehow manage to block her attack. From what she could see in Naruto's posture, the man was a not tired at all, and was just using most of his concentration to analyze her movements.

Moka knew that she won't be able to last any longer, so she gathered her strength and energy into one kick. "HAAA!" cried the girl as she launch her most powerful kick at Naruto.

Naruto was impressed with the power behind the kick, it was so dense and fast that it shot a blast of air pressure at him, if the kick landed on a normal Shuzen vampire, they would be critically injured. Naruto didn't want Moka to hurt herself by missing the powerful kick, so he caught the kick with his hand as he channel energy behind his block, and Moka's attack stopped in his hand.

Naruto smiled at the exhausted girl. "This is good Moka-chan, this is enough for today."

Moka was a little disappointed that she had once again failed to land on punch or kick on her brother, but smiled at him nonetheless. "Okay Naru-nii..."

Kokoa held onto Akasha's hand as she pulled the woman to Moka and Naruto faster. There was a bright smile on the little girl's face as her bright green eyes twinkled at the sight of her brother and sister. In Kokoa's eyes, her brother and sister were the perfect example of what vampires should be, and she looked up tp them greatly, she hoped that she could be like them in the future. Akasha giggled at the sight of the cute little girl and sped up along with her.

"Onii-sama, Onee-sama, you two were amazing!" cried the girl as she waved her hand around in the air. "I couldn't even see your arms and legs because they were moving so fast!"

Naruto chuckled at the happy little girl and patted her head. "Thank you Kokoa-chan." said the man happily as he lifted the girl into his arms.

Kokoa beamed at her brother as she looked over at her sister. "You were amazing too Onee-sama!"

Moka couldn't help but smile at her sister, Kokoa may be clingy and slightly annoying, but Moka loved her. "Thanks Kokoa." she said as she stood up and ruffled the girl's hair.

Akasha smiled at the children before she interupted them. "Okay Kokoa-chan, Moka-chan, you both are very sweaty so you both need to go take a bath..." said the woman as she took the little girl from Naruto's arms.

Kokoa whined a little as Akasha placed her down beside Moka. "Awww, do I have to Oba-sama, I want to train some more."

Naruto chuckled. "No Kokoa-chan, you and Moka-chan had trained enough for today, listen to Oba-sama and go take a bath."

Moka nodded at the older vampires and grabbed hold of Kokoa's hand. "Hai Okaa-sama!" said the girl as she pulled her little sister along, and Kokoa followed her older sister obediently. Moka looked back and smiled at Naruto. "I'll see you later Naru-nii!"

Naruto and Akasha smiled at the girl and waved back at them as they ran out of the room. The blond vampire sighed and looked back at his step-mother. "So Oba-sama, do you have something to say to me?..." asked the man with a knowing look on his face.

Akasha sighed before she gave Naruto a smile. "I should have known that you would catch on..."

Naruto led his aunt over to a couple of chairs and sat down together. "This is about Moka-chan, right?"

The pink haired lady nodded with a smile. "Yes...I have noticed that Moka-chan had gotten much more powerful than before" started the woman slowly. "So much so that it showed me that it was not because of her training with you..."

Naruto smiled softly and nodded as he looked at is aunt. "I should have known that you would notice..." muttered the man quietly before he nodded. "Yes, Moka-chan had been drinking my blood, she had been ever since I got back, and she had gotten much stronger because of it."

The smiled on Akasha's face never left. "And I assume you know that this is the start of the mating ritual." asked the woman.

Naruto blushed a little but nodded nonetheless. "Yes...I have known that Moka-chan will be my mate a long time ago..." whispered the young man before he suddenly looked much more serious. "Oba-sama, I promise you that I will never hurt Moka-chan, I really love her and I will always take care of her!"

Akasha smiled as she raised her hand to stop Naruto. "Relax Naruto-kun...I know that you love Moka-chan, there is no need to worry." Naruto relaxed at her words but maintained his gaze at his aunt. "I just want you to know that I am very happy that you and Moka-chan are going to be together, I think you two are perfect for each other." said the woman with a smile. "You are the only man that I can trust to be Moka-chan's mate."

Naruto smiled back at his aunt happily. "Thank you Oba-sama."

The pink haired lady then turned a tad serious. "But there is one thing that I need you to promise me..."

The blond man nodded with all seriousness. "Anything Oba-sama." said the man with no hesitation.

Akasha placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "You need to promise me that you will protect Moka-chan no matter what." started the woman seriously. "That you will always place her in your highest priority..." Naruto only nodded silently at her words. "...Even from Gyokuro-sama."

Naruto was not surprised at his aunt's issues with his mother, he had always known that his mother disliked Moka and her mother, but he didn't care. "I know what you are saying Oba-sama, and I promise you that no matter what happens, or who may want to hurt Moka-chan, I will stop at nothing to protect her...even if I have to die myself I will never let Moka-chan get hurt."

Akasha could only smile at Naruto's words. "Thank you Naruto-kun...that is all that I need from you." said the woman kindly. "I entrust my daughter to you, and wish the two of you nothing but happiness."

Naruto bowed his head a little at his step-mother and future mother-in-law. "Thank you Oba-sama..."

* * *

**Three Months Later... **

Naruto was gazing out at the beautiful ocean that casaded down to his home's garden. He always loved the feeling of the cold ocean breeze blowing through his hair and the soft smell of nature on the tip of his nose. the sun was past it's zenith and was beginning to have an orange glow. The spot that he chose to sit on was just high enough so the crashing waves didn't reach him, but the sound of waves breaking were music to his ears. The best part of the moment was the girl that was sitting on his lap...

Moka sat across Naruto's lap as she laid her head onto her brother's chest. The girl was tired from the training all day and was enjoying a relaxing nap near the ocean while listening to the soft tempo of her brother's heartbeat. One side of her cheeks was pressed onto Naruto as she slept, and she had the most adorable expression on her peaceful face. Naruto had his arms wrapped securely around the girl's frame as if he was afraid that something with take her away from him.

"You are so beautiful Moka-chan..." whispered Naruto softly to himself as he kissed the top of the girl's head, her soft hair massaging his lips. "I love you..."

The girl seem to smile in her sleep as her eyes slowly parted to reveal her crimson orbs. Her arms which were snaked around Naruto's waist untangled and she used them to push herself up to look at her brother. Moka smiled sweetly at him and her eyes showed nothing but love and affection. "Hey Naru-nii..." said the girl happily.

Naruto smiled and kissed Moka on the cheek. "Hey Moka-chan, did I wake you?"

Moka smiled and shook her head. "No, I woke up because I am hungry..."

The blond vampire smiled at the girl amused. "Well, dinner is only a few hours away, you can probably wait until then..."

Moka gave Naruto a look as she pouted her lips at him. "Please Naru-nii...I am really hungry."

Naruto chuckled at the girl and sighed. "Okay okay..." said the man as he lossened his shirt and revealed his neck to the girl.

Moka's eyes lit up at his actions and sat up instantly. "Thank you Naru-nii, I love you!" cried the girl as she sank you fangs into Naruto's neck. "Capu-chu!"

The blond vampire held his mate close to him as she enjoyed the delicacy of his blood. Moka will turn nine in two months time, and had been increasinly affectionate with Naruto. Maybe it was the slight increase in age or her constant drinking of his blood, Moka had become even more attached to her future mate than before. The girl most likely had no idea that Naruto was going to be her mate consciously, but her body and subconscious were already reacting to Naruto, which caused the girl to be emotionally and physically tied to her mate.

Moka finished her meal after a few minutes and detached herself from Naruto. "Thank you Naru-nii, your blood was as tasty as ever!" said the girl as she licked her lips with a smile.

Naruto smiled at the girl and nodded. "You're welcome Moka-chan..." said the young man affectionately. The older vampire reached into his pocket and pulled out a gift-wrapped box. "Hey Moka-chan, I got his for you..."

Moka looked at the gift a little surprised. "What is this for, it is not my birthday yet?" asked the girl curiosly as she accepted the gift.

Naruto patted her head. "I want to give you this now, because it will keep you safe."

The silver haired vampire unwrapped the box and opened it, her eyes widened at the sight of a beautiful diamond bracelet. "Wow Naru-nii, it's really beautiful!" exclaimed the girl as she kissed her brother on the cheek.

Naruto chuckled and started to put the braclet on Moka's wrist. "I made the bracelet myself, and it does more then just look good on you Moka-chan..."

Moka was touched that Naruto made her bracelet himself. "You made this...that's amazing!" cried the girl as she smiled at Naruto. "But what do you mean when you said that it will do more than look good?"

Naruto finished putting the bacelet on Moka and lifted her hand a little. "See this?" asked the man as he gestured to the underside of the bracelet and showed Moka that there was some kind of encryption on the the metal. "The encryption on the bracelet is a seal, and whenever you are in trouble or need my presence, all you have to do is channel your energy into that seal and I will appear right next to you that instant."

Moka looked at her brother in awe. "How is that even possible...you mean you can just teleport to me no matter where you are!?"

The young man nodded with a smile on his face. "Yes...this is the new technique I have been working on, and it had taken me almost eight years to finish it." said Naruto as Moka's eyes widened in shock. "I call it the Hiraishin, and it allows me to teleport myself to any place instanty as long as that place has that encryption near it, no matter where I am."

Moka looked at her brother amazed. "Wow Naru-nii..."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Moka and pulled her closer against him. "I don't want you to go through what happened two months ago ever again, I promised you that I will always protect you, and with this technique, I can..."

Moka stared into Naruto's eyes, her heart was fluttering and her cheeks heated up. "I love you Naru-nii..."

Naruto smiled and kissed Moka on her cheek. "I love you too Moka-chan, more than anything..." whispered the young man quietly as he closed his eyes. His mind had been constantly replaying what had happened two months ago in the Shuzen garden, and it had been haunting him ever since...

* * *

_Flashback on..._

_As it turns out, Shuzen Issa had a fling with a woman in China, and that woman had a child without him knowing. The sign of a Shuzen vampire appeared in the underworld, and it was proven that she was the daughter of Shuzen Issa. The girl was just a little younger than Naruto at the age of fourteen, which means that Issa had the fling with the chinese woman right before he married Gyokuro._

_Issa decided to bring his daughter home because she was all alone over in China, so after he had asked for the approval of Gyokuro, he assigned some of his men to retrieve the girl from China._

_Akasha was surprised that her husband had another daughter, she wasn't mad at him because it was before they had married, but she was a little worried about the girl coming into their home. Akasha knew that the underworld parts in China was one of the most vicious and dangerous places on the earth, and if the girl grew up there, she must be a very dark person._

_Kahlua, Moka and Kokoa didn't know how to react to the sudden news that they have a new sister, but her generally happy about having another girl in the house. Kahlua didn't care that she was no longer the oldest out of the sisters, and Kokoa hated the fact that she was still the youngest. Moka thought it was good that she had another sister, but she decided to make her opinion of her eldest sister when she had officially net her._

_The three sisters were training themselves the day that their oldest sister was to arrive, and Naruto was busy with his own training. The girls were finished for the day and they were walking through their garden together with the family dog, Earl Grey. Kokoa was scratching the head of the puppy as she carried the small dog in her arms._

_Moka looked up at her second oldest sister. "Kahlua-neechan, our new sister is suppose to arrive today right?" asked the girl curiously._

_Kahlua smiled down at her sister and nodded. "Yeah Moka-chan, are you excited!?"_

_The silver haired girl nodded a little. "Kind of, but I really won't know what to think until I meet her..." said the girl before she looked over at the youngest sister. "What about you Kokoa-chan, are you excited to have a new older sister?"_

_Kokoa only pouted as she held the puppy in her arms. "No, I already have three older siblings, now another comes and I am still the youngest!"_

_Kahlua giggled and ruffled the top of Kokoa's head. "Being the youngest is a good thing, we all love you the most!" chirped the girl as she smiled down lovingly at her little sister._

_Kokoa pouted. "Maybe only for you Kahlua-oneesama, but Moka-oneesama loves Onii-sama the most, and Onii-sama loves Moka-oneesama the most." said the girl as she pointed at Moka._

_The silver haired girl smiled sheepishly. "That not true..." said the girl with an unconvincing voice._

_Kahlua gave her sister a look. "Who are you trying to fool Moka-chan, everyone knows that you and Naruto-niichan are the closest out of all of us, he loves you more than anything."_

_Moka blushed a little at her sister's words and looked down at her feet. "Maybe..." whispered the girl quietly. Moka had noticed that her relationship with Naruto was different than the ones he shared with Kahlua and Kokoa, they were much closer. Naruto loved Kahlua and Kokoa more than life, but he was much more affectionate with Moka herself. When she though about it, Moka noticed that Naruto treated her differently than he did the others, he was less of a brother, and more of a best friend...maybe something else._

_Kokoa looked down at Earl Grey when the puppy suddenly started to wiggle around in her arms. "Whats wrong Earl-chan?" asked the girl, but instead of some sort of sign from the dog, Earl Grey jumped out of hr arms and ran towards the other end of the garden. The dog stopped when he was right in front of the arrival hall, and barked at the general direction. Kokoa and the sisters all ran with Earl Grey to find out what was wrong with the dog, but they didn't see anything at the moment._

_Kokoa looked over at the entrance of their home and saw someone walking near them. "Hey...who is that?" asked the girl innocently._

_Moka narrowed her eyes at the emerging figure as Kahlua walked forward a llittle. "A vampire?..." she assumed after she felt the powerful aura of the incoming person._

_Soon a girl emerged from the shadows and she smiled at the other girls in front of her. The new girl had pale skin, red eyes with a slit, and black hair with two blonde strands which she kept up in two pigtails. She was wearing a traditional Chinese cheongsam, that was entirely black along with knee high combat boots._

_The girl walked up to the others. "Well hello...I am Shuzen Akua, is it safe to assume that you three are my sisters?"_

_Kokoa just stood innocently as Moka stared at the girl with wonder, and only Kahlua reacted to her words. The blonde girl smiled back at the girl and walked up to her. "Yes we are, I am Shuzen Kahlua, it is very nice to meet you Akua-neechan!" said the girl with her usual happy voice._

_Akua smiled at the happy voice of her sister. "Wow, it is very warm to be welcome by such nice sisters." said the girl as she looked down at Moka and Kokoa._

_Moka smiled at her sister and walked forward. "Hello Akua-neesan, I am Akashiya Moka." said the the silver haired vampire as she shook hands with Akua._

_Kahlua looked back at Kokoa and gestured her to introduce herself, so the girl nodded and walked up. "Well I am Shuzen Kokoa, and I would have prefered a younger sister, but whatever..." said the girl acting out her young age._

_Akua only smiled at Kokoa. "You sure are a cute one Kokoa-chan!" said the oldest sister as she ruffled Kokoa's hair._

_"I see that you all have been introduced." said a voice from behind the girls, and they all turned back to see Akasha smiling at them happily. The pink haired woman walked over to her new daughter and bent down at little to match her height. "Hello Akua-chan, I am Akasha, and I am very happy to finally meet you." greeted the beautiful woman kindly._

_Akua stared at the woman for a few seconds before a smile graced her face. "Hello Akasha-sama." said the girl with a bow._

_Akasha giggled and patted the girl's head. "Just call me Oba-san like Kahlua-chan and Kokoa-chan does..." said the woman as Akua nodded with a smile. "Your father is waiting for you in the assembly hall, please follow me."_

_The sisters all followed their aunt and mother to the grand hall to witness the first meeting between their father and their oldest sister. They could see that the hall was much more filled with people than normal, almost both sides of the large room were filled with many vampires. The vampires were all dressed up formally as if they were at a party, but that was fairly normal among the Shuzen household, the only different was that they were all staring at Akua with interest. At the end of the long red carpet was Issa, he was standing stoically with his eyes closed as he waited for the arrival of his daughter._

_Akasha smiled as she walked up to her husband and gestured to Akua to walk forward. The girl looked up at the man that was her father and smiled slightly at him. "It great to finally meet you Otou-sama."_

_Issa opened his eyes and looked down at the girl while maintaining his stoic expression. "I am Shuzen Issa, and I welcome you to our home..." said the man as he bent down at little at his daughter. "It is great to finally meet you Akua."_

_Akua smiled melancholically at his father. "Thank you Otou-sama...I never thought that I would have a family, I am very grateful that you have accepted me into your home."_

_Akasha smiled and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "There is nothing to be grateful about, you are a part of our family from the start, we should be sorry that you had to alone for so long..." said the beauty sadly as she looked down at the girl._

_Issa cleared his throat to gain the attentio of everyone in the hall. "Akua..." started the man casually. "This may be a bit of a rush, but would you mind showing us your powers as one of us?"_

_Akua was a little surprised at the sudden task. "Otou-sama?"_

_The vampire lord nodded assuringly as he looked over at his second eldest daughter. "Kahlu-"_

_"I don't think Kahlua-chan should fight right now..." interupted someone from behind the vampire lord, and everyone in the room turned their attention to Naruto who was standing at the top of the stairs. The heir of the Shuzen family walked down the stairs while wearing his usual white three-piece suit, his eyes were connected with Issa and had a sense of authority in them. "Kahlua-chan had been training very hard lately and her body hadn't recovered from the fatigue."_

_Issa bowed a little at the young man. "Naruto-kun, what do you suggest?"_

_Naruto smiled. "Not yet Oji-san..." said the young man as he waved his step-father off. "I still haven't been introduced to my new sister yet..." The blond man walked up to the newest member of his family, and he was using his senses to measure her power. The readings of Akua was not as high as even Moka's, but he was sure that she was suppressing the majority of her power. Naruto smiled knelt down in front of his new sister and smiled kindly at her. "Hello Akua-chan, I am Shuzen Naruto, your older brother."_

_Akua blushed a little at the young man but smiled back nonetheless. "Hi Onii-san, it is nice to meet you."_

_Naruto nodded back with a chuckle as he looked around the populated room. "I know this may be a little daunting at first, but I promise that you will feel right at home soon." said the man kindly as he patted the top of Akua's head. "All three of your sisters are very nice girls, and I am sure that you will become great friends with them."_

_Akua smiled back and nodded. "I know I will..."_

_The eldest brother stood back up at full height. "Oji-san wanted to test your strength, and as the man that is training all your sisters, it is befitting that I shall be your opponent."_

_Issa looked a little surprised. "Are you sure Naruto-kun, you are much too powerful for her." said the man as all his daughters looked over at him._

_Naruto just chuckled at he looked over at Issa. "Relax Oji-san, this is just a simple spar...you didn't expect that this was a fight to the death did you?" Without waiting for the man to answer, Naruto walked away from Akua until there were several meters between them. The spectators on the side of the family members around them gathered closer to enjoy the fight between the two siblings. Naruto smiled at his sister as he stuck one of his hands in his pocket. "Don't worry about this too much Akua-chan, this is just a simple spar for me to test your skills."_

_Akua smiled and nodded. "Okay Onii-san." said the girl before a smile crept onto her lips. "Then I will start!" cried the girl as she suddenly vanished with a burst of speed. She appeared right in front of Naruto and had her right hand at the side of Naruto's face, but there was no contact..._

_Naruto smiled as he blocked the forearm of his sister's attack with his free arm as his other was still in his pocket. "Not bad Akua-chan, you are really fast."_

_Akua smiled back. "But apparently not fast enough." The girl engaged Naruto in several rounds of high speed fighting, her mastery over many chinese martial arts made Naruto try harder than he ever had to with his other sisters. Akua's strength was amazing given her size and age, it was even more powerful than Kahlua's. Naruto could feeling that even though he blocked her attacks, his arms will still hurt a little afterwards because of the speed and power behind it._

_The other three sisters watched on in awe at their new sister. No one had ever forced Naruto to move so fast before, and they were merely blurs as they continued to battle. The tiles of the floor were cracking from the sheer pressure coming from the fight, and mini shockwaves would blast from every impact of Akua's attack on Naruto's block._

_"A-Amazing..." muttered Kokoa as she stood beside her two sisters._

_Moka nodded. "Yeah...Naru-nii never had to try so hard when he fights us."_

_Kahlua sighed in relief. "Thank goodness Naruto-niichan fought instead of me, if I had fought Akua-neechan that it would have been a very hard and painful fight."_

_Issa looked over at Akasha with a slight smirk on his face, Akua was much more powerful than he had expected, she could already be one of the most powerful vampires in Asia. When he had initially found out about Akua from his people, he also found out that she already had the moniker of the Black Devil in China, and was one of the most infamous assasins of the underworld. It was needless to say that the man instantly sent his orders out to retrieve his daughter, he needed more powerful vampires by his side._

_Naruto was trying harder than usual, but it was not very difficult. "Not bad at all Akua-chan, you are very powerful..."_

_Akua was getting increasingly annoyed by her brother, she was not use to fighting people who can block all of her attacks and still maintain his humanoid form, usually they would be cut up to pieces. Her arms were getting more and more sore as she clashed attacks with Naruto, the man's blocks were solid and firm, there were absolutely no vibrations, meaning that he doesn't even try to stop her attacks. Everytime she increases her speed, Naruto will just speed up to match her, and she was almost moving as fast as she could._

_Naruto saw that Akua was about to launch another punch aimed at his face, so he waited for it and when it came at him, he caught it in his hand. "Okay..." said the man before he pulled the girl to him and turned around whle still holding her fist. Naruto held his sister's shoulder and forced her to stay still in a lock. "This is good enough, I am sure that everybody here now knows how powerful you are Akua-chan." said Naruto as he looked over at Issa._

_The vampire lord nodded. "Yes Akua-chan, that was very good..." said the father as all his other daughters looked on in awe._

_Akua nodded before he turned back to her brother. "You are very strong Onii-san, the strongest person that I have seen in a long time."_

_Naruto chuckled and patted the girl's head. "Thank you Akua-chan..." said the man kindly. "Now that this is over, you should go get some rest...Oba-san can show you where your room is."_

_The girl nodded with a smile. "Okay Onii-san."_

_Akasha smiled and walked over to Akua. "Okay then Akua-chan, follow me, I believe that your luggage should already be upstairs." said the woman as she led Akua to her room, and the commotion in the grand hall was starting to subside._

_Naruto wanted to see Moka so he walked over to his sisters, but found that the silver haired girl was gone. "Hey Kahlua-chan, where did Moka-chan go?" asked the man as he ruffled Kokoa'a hair subconsciously._

_Kahlua perked up. "I think she said that she wanted to sit in her regular spot at the cliff...I think she was quite tired."_

_Before Naruto could continue to ask questions, someone landed behind him. "Excuse me Naruto-sama..."_

_The Shuzen heir looked back to see one of the guards kneeling in front of him. "Yes?"_

_The guards bowed his head lower at Naruto before he answered. "Some intruders seem to have penetrated the barrier on the east side of the manor."_

_Kahlua ran up to the guard worried. "The east side?!" cried the girl quickly. "That is where Moka-chan's spot is on the cliff!"_

_Without another word, Naruto sped out of the door at his full speed, and it caused a blast of air pressure to spread across the large room. Kahlua was almost forced back as the guard was sent flying to the side of the room._

* * *

_Moka was tired from the long day and wanted to relax at her usual spot on the cliffs. She had developed a habit of watching the crashing waves and let the ocean winds relax her whole body. As she traveling the short distance from her home to her backyard, she had to pass through a small forest, and that was where she was attacked. Someone suddenly caught her from behind and placed a cloth over her mouth, there was some weird smell on the cloth, but before she figured out what it was, she was thrown into one of the trees._

_Moka coughed as the air was knocked out of her lungs, she heard some people behind her speaking some foreign language, and he recognized it as chinese. "W-What are these people doing here?"_

_"It's just a kid... said one of the men that attacked Moka._

_Another taller man smacked his partner on the back of his head. "Will you relax, your nerves are so tense that you can't tell a kid from the Black Devil!"_

_The scholarly looking man walked up to the fallen Moka and placed a hand on her head. "Hey princess...have you seen a teenage girl come by today, her name is Akua, and we have come to kill her."_

_Moka was scared at the man's voice, it was dripping with venom. _'_These people are after Akua-neesan...why?' asked Moka inwardly to herself as she tried to move her body. 'Damn...that cloth earlier must have had some chemical on it, I can't move properly.'_

_The rough looking man with a strange masked spoke up. "We don't need to talk to her, lets just kill her and through her into the mansion!"_

_The scholarly man sighed. "You guys are such savages..." said the man before his appearence turned vicious. "But if we don't do something like that we can never pent are anger!"_

_The rough man held up his sword and chuckled. "You are the first to die little princess!" cried the man as he swung his sword down._

_Moka was very scared at that moment, she actually thought that it was the end of her life...all she could see that was bloodthristy eyes of the man about to kill her, and the others who were cheering him on. Tears flowed down her face as she closed her eyes, all she could think about at that moment was Naruto...she was very sad that she would never get the chance to see him again. But after a few more seconds, Moka still didn't feel any pain, and the men were silent...She opened her eyes and saw that the rough man holding the sword was nowhere insight...but when she look further, Moka saw that the man was hundreds of feet away from her and was lodged against a large rock._

_"W-What was that?!" cried one of the men as he saw the dead body of his friend far away from them._

_Moka suddenly felt someone hug her from the front, and her face was snuggled against something very familiar. The smell of fine wine and and cologne filled her nose, and she instantly recongnized the smell. Tears flowed out of her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the person hugging her, her whole body was shaking, she was scared of the situation but was extremely relieved now that she was with her beloved brother._

_Naruto ran his hand along Moka's back as he let the girl rest upon him. "Its okay Moka-chan...I'm here now." He pulled back a little from the hug and looked into the tear-stained eyes of his beloved girl, and it filled him with untamed anger._

_The scholarly man growled at Naruto. "Who the fuck are you?!"_

_Naruto kissed Moka on her forehead and smiled at her. "You are safe now Moka-chan..." said the man as he turned around and looked behind the group of men. "You can come out now too Akua-chan..."_

_All the men's eyes widened at the mention of their nightmare's name, and before they could even move, Akua appeared next to Naruto and Moka. "Onii-san...is Moka-chan okay..."_

_Naruto stood up and nodded. "Yeah...she is fine, just a little scared." said the man to his sister with a smile._

_Akua glared at the several men and flared her aura. "These men are after me...I'm sorry that Moka-chan got involved."_

_The group of men all sneered at Akua. "We are here to kill you and all your connections Black Devil, that is only way we can avenge all our clansmen!" cried the leader of the group._

_Naruto smirked as he walked up to the group, Moka was still scared to she clung on to Naruto's waist. The blond man looked down at Moka and smiled at her. "There is no need to be scared anymroe Moka-chan..." said the man as he led Moka to Akua. The elder sister held onto Moka's hand as her brother walked past her. "Just stay close to Akua-chan okay..."_

_The scholar glared at Naruto. "Give is the Black Devil and we will spare the children in your home."_

_Naruto smirked at the man. "Do you even know where you are right now...you fools are in way over your head."_

_The man wearing a pointy masked walked up. "Shut the fuck up, we will kill all of you!"_

_The blond man sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "This is the Shuzen Manor..." he said as the group of men all fell silent. "This is the main quarters of the Shuzen family...and you just threatened to kill the eldest daughter of our family, and almost killed the third daughter."_

_The group of men all paled as their knees shook...they had no idea that the Black Devil was a daughter of the most powerful vampire family in the world. "I-I..."_

_Naruto looked at the man seriously. "Shuzen Akua is a member of the Shuzen family...and if any of you want to kill her, and you will have to kill everyone of the Shuzen family first."_

_The scholar shook his head as he sweated. "I'm sorry...we didn't know."_

_Naruto chuckled. "Well I can't blame you if you didn't know...the ignorant is always innocent." said the man as the intruders all looked a little relieved. "But unfortunately...I can't let any of you leave here alive." All the men instantly grew scared again and began to shake, they knew that they wouldn't be able to beat the Black Devil and her brother. "I would have let you go if you only threatened us...but because of what you did to Moka-chan...all of you will die."_

_The scholar was scared for his life, but thought that they would have a chance if they attacked first. "Shut up!" cried the man as he and his men all charged at Naruto at once...but after their first step the stopped. Akua was confused at the sudden halt, she didn't see her brother do anything...Moka was peeking from behind her sister, and she too didn't see anything._

_"Tsukuyomi..." whispered Naruto under his breath...and the next thing he saw, all of the men's eyes were bleeding before they fell to the ground dead. He made sure that each of the intruders suffered the most horrific and cruel torture for three full days in his illusion before he let them die. The shock and torment were too much for the men, and they all died from sudden blood rush to the heart..._

_Naruto turned back to his two sisters, and the moment he laid eyes on Moka the girl pounced on him. "Naru-nii!" cried the girl as she hugged her brother as tightly as she could. She was no longer scared, but she was extremely relieved that she was able to survive and could see her brother again, just the thought of being forever separated from him made her extremely depressed. From all the shock of the day, Moka fell asleep in Naruto's arms...finally able to relax._

_Naruto and Akua started their way back to the mansion, and the brother looked over at his sister. "Akua-chan..." started the man with all seriousness. "As I have said before, you are a part of my family and I will protect you from harm." Akua smiled a little at his words. "But if any of your enemies ever manage to harm Moka-chan...I will hold you responsible, and you will meet the same fate as those men!" finished Naruto as he glared at Akua._

_Akua had never felt such fear in her life...her brother's aura was not activated, but felt extremely dangerous. His eyes pierced her very soul as he glared at her, and for a split second, she saw his eyes change into a shade of red, like he had exposed his vampire eyes. "H-Hai O-Onii-san..."_

_Flashback end..._

* * *

Moka broke Naruto out of his musings with a tap on the chest. "Naru-nii?..." The girl didn't know why, but her brother had been zoning out for the last few minutes, and she was getting a little worried. "Are you okay?..."

Naruto smiled at the girl as he refocused in the present. "Yes" said the man with a small laugh. "Sorry Moka-chan, just got a little lost in thought, did you need something?"

Moka giggled and nodded. "Yep, I am still hungry!" exclaimed the girl as she sank her fangs into Naruto's neck again. "Capu-chuu!"

Naruto could only smiled and hold Moka against him as she drank from him. He couldn't believe that he could have lost his most precious person if he as just a split-second late that day. It really showed Naruto just how much Moka meant to him, the few seconds that he thought he had lost Moka forever, he felt like his soul was being ripped apart. He promised himself after that day that he will always be with Moka, he couldn't lose her again, he can't afford to lose her again.

* * *

The End!

That was the third chapter of Shuzen Legend, and the my favorite one yet. The next chapter will be Moka's birthday, and people who have read the mango might be able to guess what happens next! XD

**I WORKED HARD TO UPDATE SO FAST, SO PLEASE REWARD ME AND GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS!**


	4. The Shuzen Leader

I Don't Own Naruto or Rosario Vampire!

Shuzen Legend Chapter 4

* * *

The overall mood of the Shuzen Manor was even more dark and tense than normal, there was a serious and nervous look on everybody's face, including Naruto. The young man had been uneasy and paranoid, and it had slightly scared Moka and the others. The older brother of the sisters had always been their pillar of strength, in their eyes Naruto was invincible, and when he shows intimidation they all become scared.

The reason behind everything was that Naruto's own mother, Shuzen Gyokuro was coming home. The woman was the leader of the entire Shuzen household and was known as the most powerful vampire in the world, even beyond the likes of her husband. The only person that could measure up to her power were the three dark lords, and her late lover Uchiha Madara, but those people were either dead or hidden.

Moka had never really spoken with her stop-mother before, but she had heard from her older sister Kahlua that the woman was not what one would consider a mother, but more of a business woman. From her memories, Kahlua remembered that her mother was not nearly as loving or kind as Akasha, she was always very professional and had only had a fake sweet smile on her face...but her smile had always intimidating.

Kokoa was excited about her mother coming home, she had never really associated with her mother before, and she wanted to get to her mother better. Naruto was really happy for the girl outwardly, but inwardly he was afraid that his mother's demeanor would sadden Kokoa even more...

As usual, the four sisters and Naruto were training together at their own Dojo, and they had just finished their daily battles. Naruto sighed at the visible difference of his sister's skills, and all for different reasons. Kahlua and Moka were nervous about Gyokuro coming home, Kahlua because she was afraid that her mother will not care about her at all, and Moka was scared that woman would hate her.

Kokoa had a huge smile on her face as she held her head high. "I knew it, I finally landed a hit on you Moka-oneesama!" cried the girl happily as she skipped out of the room.

Moka glared at her little sister and crossed her arms. "Shut up Kokoa, you just got lucky!"

Naruto smiled at his sisters and patted their heads. "Okay...the match is over lets just let it rest."

Kahlua closed her eyes and looked down on the ground a little dejected. Her nerves kept her up the whole night and she didn't get a second of sleep. Kahlua really loved her mother, but she had been hurt by Gyokuro when she was sent back home alone. The Shuzen leader always only had thoughts about Naruto and she only cared about training her only son, and because of that she completely disregarded her other daughters.

Kahlua looked over at her brother timidly. "Umm Nii-chan?" started the girl to get her brother's attention. "What time is Okaa-sama coming today?"

Naruto sighed as he looked over at his sister with a forced smile. "I'm not sure Kahlua-chan, maybe in a few hours." said the young man as he led his sisters back to the main house. The one major thing that Naruto had inherited from his mother was not only her Shuzen bloodline, but it was the power that can detect any Yokai within a several thousand meter radius, but he was still far behind his mother in terms of skill in that area. Naruto had beein using his ability to constantly monitering the surrounding area of the manor, and he had not picked up anything for the last few hours.

Kokoa smiled in excitement as she skipped along the road. "I can't wait to see Okaa-sama!" chirped the girl as she smiled at her siblings. "I bet she will be just as nice as Oba-sama!"

Naruto frowned as he turned to the side to avoid his sister's look, he knew better than anyone that his mother was nothing like Akasha, his step-mother was incrediblily more loving and kind as a mother. If Gyokuro was a fraction as loving to Kokoa and Kahlua as Akasha was to Moka, then the girls will be very happy daughters. Naruto looked over at Moka and saw the nervous look she had on her face, and he was quilty about it. Moka's birthday was only a few days away and she was suppose to be excited and happy, not nervous and intimidated.

Kahlua smiled at her sister's happiness and hoped for the best. "Come here Kokoa-chan, I'll get you dressed up so you can meet Okaa-sama looking very beautiful." chirped the girl with her usual happy voice, but Naruto could tell that it was forced. Kahlua smiled back at her other siblings. "I'll see you later Nii-chan, Moka-chan!"

Naruto and Moka smiled at their sisters and nodded. "Okay, thank you Kahlua-chan."

The two young vampires were left alone and instead of going back in the main house, they were having a walk in their very large garden. Naruto had decided to tell his mother about his intention of taking Moka as his mate, and he will not accept no as an option. He loved his mother and will try his best to make her happy, but there was nothing more important to him than Moka, and that was just the ways things were. Despite his made up mind, Naruto was still nervous about confronting his mother. He was sure that he could defend himself if his mother try to have some of her minions to restrain him, but he didn't want things to go that way, he hoped that there could be a peaceful solution to everything.

Moka slipped her hand into Naruto's and leaned her head against his arm. "Are you alright Naru-nii?" asked the girl as she saw the faraway look on her brother's face.

Naruto shook his head of his thoughts and looked down at the girl he loved. "I'm fine Moka-chan, just thinking about something..."

The girl looked up at Naruto as she bit her lips. "You are nervous because of Oba-sama coming home?..."

The blond man didn't want to lie to Moka, so he nodded his head. "Yeah...?"

Moka looked curious. "But why, she is your mother?..."

Naruto smiled lightly and scratched the back of his head. "Well not every mother is like your Okaa-sama...my mother is much different."

Moka looked down a little before she stared at her brother again. "Will Oba-sama not like me and Okaa-sama...because I heard some people saying that around the house."

The Shuzen heir was angry that Moka had to hear that from some low grade vampires around the house. "Of course not Moka-chan, you haven't even met her yet." said Naruto with a smile on his face. "You are the most amazing girl I know, and even if Okaa-sama doesn't like you, it will just mean she is stupid."

Moka giggled a little at his words. "Hey Naru-nii, you can't call your mother stupid!"

Naruto chuckled at the girl as he pulled her closer to him. "Whatever...I just need you to know that it doesn't matter what other people think of you or Oba-san, no matter what we are all family and we love each other."

Moka smiled and nodded. "Okay!"

"Naruto-kun, Moka-chan!" cried a voice from behind the two vampires, and they looked back to see Akasha calling for them.

Moka smiled brightly at her mother and ran to the woman's arms. "Hey Okaa-sama!" chirped the girl happily as she hugged her mother around the waist. Moka was worried for her mother for the last few days, she had heard many people around the house saying that the days ahead would be tough for herself and Akasha, all because the leader of the family was coming home.

Akasha smiled at her daughter and patted her head. "Hey Moka-chan, how is my little princess doing?" asked the woman as she knelt down in front of Moka and kissed her cheek.

Moka smiled and nodded. "I'm doing good Okaa-sama, I was just walking around with Naru-nii."

Akasha smiled at Naruto who was standing behind Moka with a frown on his face, the young man looked very shocked all of a sudden. The woman continued to smile at her daughter and patted her head again. "Moka-chan, you have to go take a bath inside, you are all sweaty from training."

Moka pouted a little but nodded nonetheless. "Hai Okaa-sama..." muttered the girl with a slight whiney voice. She turned back to look at Naruto. "I'll see you later Naru-nii..."

Naruto nodded at the girl with a smile. "Okay Moka-chan."

Akasha stood and walked besides Naruto as they both watched Moka run inside the main house and towards her own room. They were both nervous about the arrival of Gyokuro, but the reason behind that was not because of themselves, it was mainly because of Moka.

"Have you sensed anything yet?" asked Akasha looking down on the ground.

Naruto closed his eyes and nodded. "I just did...Okaa-sama will be here in another several minutes."

Akasha nodded. "Okay then...I will go inside and get ready." said the woman as she began her way back,

"Oba-sama..." said Naruto as his step-mother stopped in her tracks. "You are not planning to move away from the manor are you, because I have promised you that I will not let my mother harm you or Moka-chan."

Akasha stood motionless with her back facing Naruto. "Thank you...Naruto-kun." with that said, the pink haired lady walked back into the house, leaving Naruto alone to await the arrival of his mother.

* * *

With the exception of the love of her life, Shuzen Gyokuro had never been an person that anybody could understand, even her own flesh and blood. Ever since the death of Madara, the once gentle woman had changed. With the exception of Vampires, Gyokuro detests all other kinds of species, especially Kitsune and Humans. Gyokuro's animosity for Kitsune was obvious, but her hatred towards Humans had always been a mystery, no one knows the reason, except herself.

The leader of the Shuzen family ran her fingers through her silky blonde hair that she shared with her son and daughter. Gyokuro had just returned from her trip to Europe and instead of heading back to her headquarters she decided to return home for a short while. The woman did have plans at the Shuzen Manor, but more importantly she had to reunite with her beloved son. Naruto had always reminded Gyokuro of Madara and herself, her son was like a perfect mix between his parents.

Like his father, Naruto had an unfathomable amount of potential, and because of that, Gyokuro had named Naruto her successor. Gyokuro had tried her best to train her son as quickly as possible, and she was not disappionted with the results. The young vampire had much more power than the vast majority of the vampires in the world, and he was far from achieving his full potential. During the last fight that the mother and son had shared, Naruto had given his mother a far harder fight than she would have ever expect. The battle lasted for more than two hours, and Gyokuro only won because of her vast experience...and she was not unharmed.

"Excuse me Gyokuro-sama, we have arrived..." said the driver.

Gyokuro nodded silently as she gazed out the window, her eyes scanning the home that housed her beloved children, servant of a husband, and two annoying vampires that she had no care for. As the car stopped, the driver stepped out of the car and walked back to open the door for his leader, his eyes were glued to the ground as he did so, as he would be killed if her ever looked directly in his leader's eyes.

Gyokuro flicked her hair back and walked out of the car, without giving her driver the slightest glance, she walked towards the house...

"As the heir of the Shuzen family, I didn't expect you to be waiting for me out here..." said the smooth voice of Gyokuro towards to general direction.

Naruto had a smile on his face as he looked at his mother, he may be dubious about her, but he loved her very much. "Its great to see you again Okaa-sama." said the young man as he jumped down from the roof of the manor and landed in front of his mother.

Gyokuro smiled at her son, one of the few people that she has great care for. "Naruto...I've missed you my son." said the mother as she reached up to caress Naruto's face. Gyokuro always thought that her son had inherited his father's handsome face, and she becomes happy whenever she sees his smile, it really reminded her of her happiest time with her beloved lover.

Naruto smiled back at his mother as she removed her hand from his face. The young heir offered his mother his arm and Gyokuro entangled her arm with his gladly. "You must be quite happy to be back home Okaa-sama." said the man as he looked back into the house. "Kahlua-chan and Kokoa-chan had missed you dearly."

Gyokuro nodded. "I have missed them too."

The two most important figures of the Shuzen family walked into the house casually, but their presence had rendered every normal vampire inside the house petrified. Naruto and Gyokuro smiled to themselves when they both sensed Kahlua and Kokoa running towards them. As they walked into the main hall they saw two blurs running towards them.

"Okaa-sama!" cried Kahlua and Kokoa in unison as they stopped abruptly in front of their mother.

Gyokuro kneeled down and smiled at her two daughters. "Hello Kahlua-chan, Kokoa-chan, you both have become so beautiful." said the mother kindly to her daughters, which slightly surprised Naruto. "You really do look a lot like me Kahlua-chan!" chirped Gyokuro with a happy voice as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

Kahlua smiled brightly at that and nodded, she loved how she was like her beautiful moher. "Thank you Okaa-sama!"

Gyokuro looked over at her youngest daughter and pulled her close. "My little Kokoa-chan, you are just the cutest little girl!"

Kokoa smiled as she snuggled into her mother's just, the girl was happy that Akasha was right, her mother really loved her like Akasha loved Moka. "I love you Okaa-sama!"

Naruto smiled at the sight of his mother and sisters, he loved seeing Kahlua and Kokoa so happy, they really needed some motherly love. But happiness aside, Naruto couldn't help but be baffled at the affection and love his mother was showing to his sisters, she was even more comfortable around them than with him ususally. Naruto had never seen the motherly side of his mother before, usually she would only care about his intellect and strength, and when she was affectionate it would be when she would be personally healing his wounds after their fights.

Gyokuro patted her daughter's head and smiled at them. "Okay girls, we should head to the upper family area, you Otou-sama is waiting there for us." said the woman as she looked up to see her husband standing at the top of the stairs.

Issa jumped down from the upper level and landed in front of his wife with a deep bow. "Welcome back Gyokuro-sama."

Naruto paid the man no attention as he felt two people coming out of the side of the side, and he braced himself for the confrontation. Akasha walked out of a side room while she held Moka's hand tightly in her own. The normally kind and loving woman had a slightly nervous look on her face, and Moka looked scared because of her mother's face.

Akasha gave Gyokuro a smile and bowed to her along with Moka. "Welcome back Gyokuro-sama..." Moka looked at her mother and did the same thing.

Everyone was silent as Gyokuro walked up to Akasha and Moka. "Well hello again Akasha-san, you are as beautiful as ever!" said the woman with a smile as everyone was shocked at her words. Akasha thought Gyokuro would lash out of straight ignore her entirely, but her nice words were totally unexpected. Gyokuro kneeled down and patted Moka's head. "And Moka-chan had grown up a lot, you are a young lady now."

Moka looked at her step-mother with a smile, she seemed really nice. "Thank you Obaa-sama!" Moka didn't know why her older sister and brother were so nervous about Gyokuro coming back, she seemed really nice and loving.

The blonde leader vampire giggled a little and ran caressed Moka's cheek. "You have such a beautiful face Moka-chan..." said Gyokuro softly as Moka kept smiling...

Naruto's eyes suddenly widened a little before he sped forward at his sop speed and grabbed his mother's hand. "I think we should go in the living room Okaa-sama...it is more comfortable there." said the man with a dangerous edge in his voice, his eyes were slightly glaring at the woman and his grip was really tighter around her wrist.

Gyokuro nodded with her usual smile on her face. "Sure Naruto...I am quite tired from all the travelling." she said as she stood and headed towards the living room. Issa followed behind his wife along with Kahlua and Kokoa. The girls hadn't noticed the suttle killer intent of Gyokuro, so they were still very happy and skipped along as they held Gyokuro's hands.

Akasha knelt down and caressed her daughter's cheek herself. "Are you okay Moka-chan?"

Moka knew something was wrong with the situation just judging on her mother's reaction, not to mention the intensity in her brother's eyes when he suddenly grabbed onto his mother's wrist. "I'm fine Okaa-sama...did something happen?" asked the girl with a worried voice.

Akasha nodded with a smile as Naruto patted her head. "Everything is just fine, we are just overprotective of you..." said the man with a kind smile as he lifted Moka into his arms. "Come on, lets go join your sisters." Moka nodded with a smile, she was quite happy and felt relieved.

Akasha smiled at Naruto from behind them and felt very glad that Moka had a person like him in her life, it was Moka's greatest blessing...

* * *

It was a long evening for Naruto, because of his mother he had to moniter Moka very closely the entire time. The killer intent that his mother emitted a few hours ago confirmed the fact that she would have harmed or even killed Moka, and he had to make sure than absolutely nothing negative happens to his mate. Naruto had sat beside Moka every minute of the evening, the others didn't seem to see anything unusual because it was their usual seating arrangement, so it was fine.

Throughout the whole day Naruto couldn't feel the presence of Akua...she was gone since early morning and hadn't been back ever since. Naruto was dubious about the girl and her motives, but his mother was a much bigger problem that Akua at the moment.

Naruto sighed as he knocked on his mother's den door before opening it and walked inside. "Excuse me Okaa-sama, but I need to speak with you."

Gyokuro looked up at her son with an emtionless face. "Of course...sit down." said the woman as she gestured to a chair.

The younger vampire sat down with a troubled face. "I assume that you were expecting my visit?" asked Naruto retorically.

The leader of the Shuzen family sighed and leaned back against her chair. "Maybe...but either way, what do you need to talk about?"

Naruto sat up straight and looked straight into his mother's eyes. "I will be straight from the start..." started the man as the suspense built. "Stay away from Moka-chan."

Gyokuro smirked. "Whatever do you mean Socchi-kun?"

The young blond vampire narrow his eyes. "You know exactly what I am talking about...I felt your killer intent when you were interacting with Moka-chan earlier, and you better not try that again!"

The mother narrowed her eyes. "Are you threatening me?"

Naruto shook his head. "No...you are the threat." said the man as he rested his arms on the desk and leaned forward. "I know you are up to something, you have never been a loving mother before and yet you were very kind and affectionate with Kahlua-chan and Kokoa-chan earlier." Gyokuro smirked again as she leaned forward with a smile on her face and continued to listen. "The most unusual thing was the fact that you were nice to Oba-sama...you always disliked her and your sudden change in behavior is too obvious."

Gyokuro sat back up and crossed her arms. "What are you saying Naruto...you listed all these unusual events and said nothing else." said the woman as she smirked at her son. "What do you think I will do...shouldn't you be happy that I've changed my opinion about Akasha and little Moka."

Naruto glared at his mother. "Stop your lies!" cried the man as he smacked the table with his hand. "I know that you will try to hurt Moka-chan and Oba-sama...and I will say it now that I will not let you do it!"

Gyokuro frowned and looked up at her son. "Are you saying that you will rather betray your own mother because of that Akasha and Moka?"

Naruto stood up and turned his back on his mother. "I'm sorry Okaa-sama...you are my mother and I love you, but there is no one more important to me than Moka-chan and I will never let any body hurt her."

The Shuzen leader stood up as well. "Why are you so obessed with Moka, what is wrong with you Naruto!?"

Naruto looked back at his mother through the corner of his eyes. "Moka-chan is going to be my mate...I love her and I will protect her from any sort of threat."

Gyokuro's eyes widened. "Mate!?" cried the mother in shock. "When did you choose her as your mate, and who allowed you to choose her!" Gyokuro was moving closer to Naruto. "Your mate is the future queen of vampires, how can you choose Moka for something like that!"

The Shuzen heir maintained emotionless. "I did not come here to ask your permission to choose Moka as my mate...I am just here to inform you." said the blond man swiftly. "I know that you don't like Moka-chan and you will try to kill her after what I just said, but let me say it now...I will protect Moka-chan with my life, so if you want to kill her you will have to kill me first!" finished Naruto as he walked out of the room...

Gyokuro gripped her fists tightly as she gritted her teeth. "Stop right there!" cried the woman as she flared her aura.

Naruto shook his head as he felt dozens of vampires around him with killer intent, he had know about their presence from the very beginning and he was just annoyed by them. The man closed his eyes as he dodged a punch from the closest vampire, he was so slowly it was pathetic. To end things fast, Naruto jumped back to the end of the hall and had all his enemies in front of him. Channeling energy in his hands, Naruto sped forward in a straight line...and in a mere two seconds, all the vampires in the hall was sliced in half.

"You know that such weakling can't even touch me...if you truly want to kill me and Moka-chan, you will need to send someone much more powerful."

Gyokuro watched as her son left the hall without sparing her a glance...and she vowed that she will teach her son a lesson no matter what!

* * *

Fireworks were launched into the sky to celebrate the birthday of the third daughter of the Shuzen Household. It was Akashiya Moka's ninth birthday and the entire Shuzen family manor was egnited in joy and laughter. Countless vampires over the country joined the party to celebrate the birthday the daughter of the most influencial vampire family in the world.

The many halls and ballrooms of the Shuzen Manor were filled with dancing couples and groups of chatting friends, if one would gaze into the house, it would have looked like a regular human party. the majority of the people attending the party had never even spoke to Moka before, but they were present to just have good time.

Meanwhile in the private banquet hall of the Shuzen family, Moka and her loved ones were all celebrating together.

Kahlua was the first person to run up to Moka holding in her arms a huge wrapped present. "Moka-chan, open my present first!" chirped the happy girl as she shoved her large present in Moka's arms.

Moka happily unwrapped the large present and smiled at the sight of a large hand made stuffed animal. "Wow, its a cute teddy bear!" cried the girl as she hugged the toy.

Kahlua mumbled that it was actually a rabbit, but she was pushed away by Kokoa. "Onee-sama, I got you this!" exclaimed the girl proudly as she placed a gift on the table.

Moka had a huge smile on her face as she untied the ribbon of her gift. "What is that thing?" muttered the girl as she looked at a weird looking bat in the box.

The red haired girl smirked. "That is a bake-bake bat that I caught, it speciallizes in tranforming into weapons!" said the girl smugly as Moka struggled to life the two hundred pound sword.

Moka giggled a little nervously. "I think you should keep this yourself Kokoa...I don't have super human strength to use it, and it seems to like you a lot already." said the girl feeling a little bad at seeing her little sister look hurt because he didn't accept her gift.

Akua suddenly appeared next to Moka and smiled at her. "I got you this Moka-chan!" cried the girl as she pulled out a beautiful red dress. "You are at the age of developement, and soon you will need something sexy to wear!"

Moka quickly ran into a room and changed into her new dress, she came out looking like an angel. "I love it Akua-neesan, thank you!" said the girl as her sister all surrounded her in joy.

* * *

Off to the side Issa and Akasha smiled at the sight of the happy girls. "You have done a great job in raising the girls Akasha...they are all bonding quite nicely." said the man to his wife.

Akasha smiled at the happy faces of her daughters. Even though only Moka was her blood and flesh, Akasha felt like she was the mother figure for Kokoa and Kahlua as well, as she was the one that took on the role whenever their mother was away from home. Akua was still an enigma to Akasha, but she still cared for the girl nonetheless.

"You don't need to thank me Issa-kun...I love all of them and am glad that they are doing to well."

Issa sighed and wrapped one of his arms around his wife. "How are you feeling, I know that with Gyokuro-sama being back you and Moka have been feeling quite nervous."

The pink haired lady smiled. "We are both fine...but just in case I have already purchase a home in the Human World, if things get out of hand here I will bring Moka-chan with me to live there."

The male vampire could only nod. "That is the best plan...but I am sorry that I can't do anything to help you Akasha."

* * *

Moka had no idea where she was going, but all of a sudden, her oldest sister had asked her to follow her to the basement of the manor. The silver haired girl had never been down to the basement before and she never knew why, so she was quite curious about what exactly was down there. Moka followed the light of the candle in her sister's hand as the walked down a long flight of stairs together.

Moka sighed. "How much longer is this going to take Nee-san?" asked the girl a little tired from her whole night of excitement.

Akua smiled back at her sister. "We are very close Moka-chan...just a few more steps.

Moka's eyes widened when she saw a gigantic gate blocking their way. She had never seen such extensive security around her home before...everything was usually pretty relaxed because no one in their right minds would ever dare to attack the Shuzen Manor. There was many locks around he large gate, and they looked impossible to penetrate. The only way to unlock the gate was through a master lock that was at the center of the gate...

Moka looked at her sister. "Are you sure we can be here Nee-san?" asked the girl a little nervous.

Akua smiled and nodded. "Of course Moka-chan...we are the daughters of the Shuzen family." said the older girl as she shifted her finger inside the lock of the main gate...A flash of light from behind her stopped Akua's movements, but the next thing she knew, a tri-pronged kunai struck the lock in her hands and knocked it away...and the kunai was stabbed to the ground. Akua paled a little when she felt a huge power from behind her...it was her older brother Naruto. All Akua did was stare at the tri-pronged Kunai on the ground, which was vibrating rapidly in the ground...

* * *

The End!

That was the fourth chapter of Shuzen Legend, and I hope you all liked it. The next chapter will be the first fight between Naruto an Akua** (Hiraishin vs Hougetsu Jigen-Tou). **

**I AM VERY HAPPY WITH ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS I AM GETTING, THANK YOU ALL! BUT PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING, I NEED MORE! :P**


End file.
